


【锤基】我的弟弟不可能这么浪

by Miko199788



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko199788/pseuds/Miko199788
Summary: Summary：校园AU，突然有一天Thor发现自己的弟弟Loki变了，变得爱勾引校园里那些青春萌动的男生，弟弟的反常让他着急，直到他无意中发现了Loki隐藏的秘密。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：双性基！

第一章

Thor站在球场旁边，大口喝着啦啦队美女递过来冰镇矿泉水，然后将剩下半瓶液体从头浇下，冰冰凉的水珠顺着刚毅的脸颊滑落，溜进巨大的胸肌当中。看得旁边可爱的少女们春心萌动，羞红了脸。

只是，自从上半场换人之后，Thor的脸色就没好过，黑得像锅底，下半场攻势迅猛，打得对手一脸懵逼，说好的友谊赛呢？现在这表情怎么跟对待杀父仇人似的。

“Thor，你没事吧？”Volstagg疑惑地询问，Thor今天的表现也太奇怪了。

“我能有什么事。”Thor一脸冷峻与不满，“赶紧的，速战速决。我要回家。”看看Loki到底在搞什么鬼。

Volstagg无奈地朝队员们耸了耸肩，跟着Thor的步伐回到了球场上。

Thor不明白，仅仅过了一个周末，事情怎么就变成这个样子了。

周末是Fandral的生日，他得到了家人送的一辆既拉风又骚包的跑车礼物。大家都在戏谑他有了这辆跑车以后泡妞会更方便，并且纷纷猜测从副驾驶上下来的第一位美人会是谁的时候，周一早晨，Loki就施施然从跑车上走了下来，回过身时，Fandral还给了他一个热情的飞吻。

这个美人，居然是Loki，Thor的弟弟。

“Loki？怎么可能？”Thor哈哈大笑，然后隔着半个球场把篮球投进了篮筐。他的弟弟他会不了解，Loki一向不爱和他的“狐朋狗友”扎堆的，日常嫌弃他们这群五大三粗的汉子，怎么会无端端坐了Fandral的跑车。

“大家都看见了，今天早上来学校他才从Fandral车上下来，你和Loki住一起你怎么会不知道这件事。”队友在一旁在做热身运动，言之凿凿的和Thor说。

Thor一时无语，Loki上了高中后就没和他一起走过，Loki总是早他半个小时就出门了，他则要赖床到最后一秒才会在妈妈既宠溺又不赞同的眼光下拿起桌上的三明治飞奔出门。Loki一向是坐校巴上课的，他倒是喜欢自己开车去学校，Loki为什么坐了Fandral的车上学，他真的不知道。

他们的关系什么时候变得这么要好了？

“嗨，伙计们。”Fandral一脸开心地从更衣室走了出来，环顾了一下球场，朝看台上的美女们抛去一个飞吻，然后看她们笑得花枝招展，“哇哦，今天来看球的漂亮小妞不少哦，我们可要好好表现一下。”

“咳咳，不如你先跟Thor说一下，为什么你今天早上是和Loki一起来学校的？”

Fandral的笑容僵在脸上，尴尬地转身和Thor打了个招呼，“嗨，Thor。”

“所以，Loki怎么会坐你的车来学校？”Thor大力的拍打着篮球，满气的篮球本是轻盈有弹性的，硬是让Thor拍击得像在凿地。

“这不是Loki知道我有辆新的跑车吗，男孩子嘛，都喜欢车，就让我顺路搭他一程。”Fandral有些冷汗涔涔，Thor眼里闪烁着危险的光芒，让他把真相默默咽了下肚。

顺路？虽然两家勉强算得上是同方向，但Fandral一向不走这边的街道上学，这理由能解释得通吗。

“这样吗，Loki倒是没和我说过他喜欢跑车这事......”Thor放松了手劲，挠了挠头，他对骚包的跑车兴趣不大，自己开的小车也是比较普通低调的车型。要不，自己也跟家里人说说买个跑车，说不定Loki以后还会开心的和自己出去兜风呢？

Fandral舒了一口气，好像，糊弄过去了，要是Thor知道是Loki向他提出的请求，还在他车上和他调情，那个篮球可能就不是砸在地上，而是砸在他的脸上了。

谁不知道Thor是个标准的弟控，小时候他们就推了Loki一把，Thor都能把人逮住揍个半死，长大之后倒是没见Loki像个小尾巴似的一直黏在哥哥身后，但Thor也最听不得人说Loki坏话了。

曾经他们开玩笑说Loki一直这么洁身自好不和女孩子交往，不会是身体有什么隐疾或者是喜欢男人吧，被Thor听到都气得不行，不满意拳头直接就给呼上去了。现在Loki还真有了有意思的对象，怕不是难过Thor这关考验，偏偏那个对象还是知道Loki有个弟控哥哥的他。

Fandral悠悠的转了转眼珠子，在没和Loki确认下来之前，他都不会把这件事告诉别人，而且，谁知道Loki是不是在想什么小把戏折腾他们，Loki以前像个小杨柳般弱不禁风，虽然打不过他们，也常常在背后使些小绊子让他们吃亏，要不是看在Thor的面子上，大家是不爱带着这小孩玩的，哪怕他长得和洋娃娃一样精致，哪怕他眨眨眼睛都能让人心软。

偏偏他就是抵挡不住Loki的美色，想抱一丝希望去试试。只能祈求Thor知道真相之后能手下留情了。

“对了，我今天有点事，可能要提早一点走，待会儿我就打上半场，下半场让替补上吧。”Fandral溜到队长身边，和他说了一句。

“Fandral要提早开溜跟小妞去约会！！！”队长坏笑一下，扬起头就嚎了一嗓子。

操，这个混蛋！

“这是又要祸害哪个漂亮的小姑娘啊？”队员们在旁边哈哈大笑。

“别胡说，就是朋友找我有事。”Fandral连连摆手，可不敢在Thor面前暴露太多。他和Loki约好了时间，让Loki下了课去停车场等他，到时Thor还在打球赛，应该不会知道这事......个鬼。Loki居然跑到体育馆球场来找他了！

上半场激烈的球赛刚刚结束，体育馆门口就走进一个手里夹着本原文书，穿着白衬衫，头发梳得一丝不苟的男生。青春洋溢的少年俊美的脸上挂着一丝淡淡的笑容，眉眼弯弯，看得出他的好心情。

糟糕——Fandral心里咯噔一下，要完。

“Fandral。”Loki朝正从场上下来的Fandral挥了挥手。眼神热烈的注视着那宽松球服下的青春肉体，真是好身材，没找错目标。

“Loki？！”第一个跑过去的，却不是Fandral，而是一脸兴奋的Thor，“Loki！你是来看我打篮球的吗？”

Loki一脸嫌弃，“谁来找你啊，我来找Fandral的。”

“Fandral？你找他干嘛？”想到今早的流言，Thor心里警铃作响。

Loki越过Thor看向来人，又恢复一脸笑意，“我约了Fandral看电影，过来等他。”

“你为什么要约Fandral看电影？”弟弟多少年没跟他一起去看过电影了，凭什么是约Fandral？！

“我爱约谁约谁，关你什么事？”

“我也去！”

“不要！谁想跟你一起去，你还是找你的女朋友看去吧。”Thor去了，他还怎么对Fandral下手？那么大一电灯泡，太打扰他的计划了。

砰——Thor生气的把球一甩，“Fandral！怎么回事！”

“你发什么脾气！”Loki皱起眉头，揉了揉被震到的耳朵，后退了一步，这个野蛮的家伙怎么动不动发火，就跟个炸弹似的。

“你为什么要跟Loki去看电影？”Fandarl这小子什么德行，Loki不清楚，他还不清楚吗。

“看个电影嘛，又不是干什么，我你还不放心吗？”Fandral亲昵的拍拍Thor的肩膀，踌躇着要不要把Loki确实有些“不正常”的举止告诉他。

就是你我才信不过，Thor怒气冲冲地瞪了一眼Fandral，自己的朋友，一个声名远扬的花花公子，Loki怎么会想和他玩呢？

“你确定不会对Loki做什么？！”在Thor心目中，他长得比女人还好看的弟弟简直就是一头小羊羔，每个接近他的男人女人都是不怀好意的，幸而因为Loki冷淡的性情，他一直以为玩得要好的朋友不多，出现一个想要接近他的人也足够让Thor警惕了。

“好了吧你，我是什么手无缚鸡之力的小女生吗？我跟谁出去还要跟你报备？”Loki也生气了，他一把拉过站在Thor身边的Fandral，Thor震惊的眼神就像是看见家里小朋友在无理取闹地吵着要吃对身体不好的垃圾食品。

“那带上我！我和你们一起！”Thor理直气壮的挺起胸膛！电影院黑灯瞎火的，谁知道会发生什么，不能让弟弟吃亏！

“我不想和你去！你听懂没有！”Loki转过身不看他，朝Fandral发问，“我们什么时候能走？”

“现在就可以，我说了只打半场，等下有别的队员上阵。”Fandral温柔的冲Loki笑了笑，在Thor眼里简直就是不怀好意的大灰狼在冲小白兔留下垂涎的口水。

这场友谊赛还是Fandral联系的，现在倒是他急着要走了。

“我先去换个衣服，你在这等我。”Fandral不自然地躲开托尔的视线，跑向更衣室。

“好，我等你。”Loki扬起大大的笑脸。

“你几点看完电影，我去接你？”Thor委屈巴巴的看着越长越精致的弟弟，看呐，阳光下像白瓷一样细腻的皮肤，长而卷的睫毛像振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，一波碧潭般美丽的眼睛熠熠生辉。一向聪明又听话，还眼高于顶的弟弟怎么就突然跑去和Fandral做朋友了呢。

“不用你接，Fandarl会送我回家的。”回谁的家，就不一定了。

“Fandarl不是什么好人，他交过可多女朋友了，你不要和他走太近，会被他带坏的。”Thor毫无负担的诋毁着自己的好友，试图让弟弟回心转意。

他要是个什么都不懂的小处男，自己还懒得找他呢，Loki翻了个白眼，主动走过去勾住换好了常服的Fandarl的手，头也不回的往体育馆外走去。

Thor失魂落魄地看着两人携手离开的背影，心碎成了银河系散落的星辰。


	2. Chapter 2

Loki看了看手机里好友Bucky发过来的表示震惊的信息，嘚瑟的回了一个骚气的钢管舞表情包，嘴角勾起迷人的微笑，“今晚我就要把他搞到手，看你还怎么跟我炫耀。”

“先生，你的爆米花和可乐。”售货员把东西递给眼前的金发帅哥，顺便附上一个甜美的微笑。

“好的谢谢。”Fandarl小心翼翼拿起东西走向Loki，快要溢出的爆米花和兜里频频作响的手机同样让他提心吊胆。

“哎呀，对不起。”Loki赶紧放好手机接过爆米花和其中一杯可乐，眼里闪烁着愉悦的光芒。

“没事，我们走吧，电影快开场了。”

“好~”

然而看电影期间，Fandarl调成了静音的手机也没有停止过震动，电话不接，Thor就接二连三的发信息过来。

「你们是去Vanaheim影院吗，Loki喜欢吃这家电影院的抹茶甜筒，你记得给他买。」

「不许在电影院里对Loki动手动脚！被我知道你就死定了！」

「你们看的什么电影啊？Loki不喜欢看恐怖电影的，要是吓着他我就找你算账！」

「电影什么时候结束，一结束就送Loki回来知道吗？」

......

“谁发来的信息？女朋友吗？”灵动的绿眼睛在大屏幕亮光的投映下熠熠生辉，压低声音直白地打探着男伴的消息，“和我约会有这么无聊？”Loki做了个受伤捂心的动作，机灵的小表情让Fandarl心里一软。

“当然不是，”Fandarl不自然的笑了笑，“是，唔......”

“是Thor发来的？”Loki皱起眉头。

“嗯，他担心我对你做些什么。”Fandarl好笑的晃了晃手机 ，“怎么办，我是不是该马上把你送回去？”

“送什么送，把他拉黑不就行了。”自己一向都这么做，365天有360天Thor在他黑名单里躺着。

“那他可能会马上冲进电影院把你拉走。”

“烦人精。”Loki瞪了一眼Fandarl手上显示的那个明晃晃的Thor的名字，“我都这么大了难道还要被他管着吗。”

Fandarl看着Loki小青蛙一样气鼓鼓的表情，宠溺又自然的握上他的手，“别气了，我把手机调静音就好。”

瞄了一眼两人交握的手，Loki红了脸颊，满意地点了点头。

在电影院里握上的手直到上车才松了开来。

Loki将手抽出的一刻，Fandarl心里掀起浓浓地失落，他甚至还能感受到流连在手里的那阵柔软的触感。在看电影的时候，Loki不时用手指撩拨着他的手心，痒痒的触感直击心脏，骨节分明的纤长细指在他指间滑动，与之暧昧缠绕，仿佛爱人之间的缠绵交覆，Fandarl感觉自己的裤裆有些紧绷，幸好在电影院里黑灯瞎火的，不至于出糗。

真是个小妖精。

以前怎么没发现Loki有着堪比情场老手的调情技巧。

大概都怪Thor把他藏得太好了，Loki又只爱看书不爱和他们一起玩，让他们误以为Loki是个good boy。

扭动钥匙，打着火，Fandarl把躁动的心情压了下去，启动车子，“我送你回家吧。”

“好啊。”Loki乖巧的回答，接着说出口的话却吓了Fandarl一大跳，“其实，不回家也没关系，我们可以去你家啊，我会和妈妈说今晚去同学家住。”

哧——

马力十足的跑车刚起步就被主人一个急刹车踩停，Loki一个没注意向前倾倒，差点撞向车前窗。

“对不起对不起，Loki你没事吧？”Fandarl着急的查看弹回背椅上一脸懵逼的人。

“没事，你小心点啊。”Loki定了定神，埋怨的看了一眼Fandarl。

“我......我太惊讶了。”Fandarl惊得张口结舌，“Loki，你知道你在说什么吗？”

“我知道啊，难道我表现得不够明显吗？”

“这是你计划的什么新的恶作剧吗？如果我之前做错了什么事让你不开心的话，我向你道歉。”

“什么啊，你怎么这样子想我，我在你心里就是这么小心眼的人吗？我好像也没捉弄过你几次吧，不都是你们先招惹我我才小小的报复一下吗。”Loki不满地嘟囔了几句。

Fandarl无奈地揉了揉眉心，“是没多少次，但每次都刻骨铭心啊。”

Loki吐了吐舌头，不就是往他们书包里放了只老鼠，在衣柜里丢了只小蛇，然后向家长告状他们把自己推下湖里让他们被狠狠揍了一顿（其实他们也是不小心的），还有炸了后实验室嫁祸给他们什么的......唔，也没有很严重吧......

悄悄靠到Fandarl身边，Loki继续施展着自己诱惑大法，“不去你家的话，我们也可以去酒店啊，比如那家新开的Intimate lover，听说好评还挺高的。”

好样的，情趣酒店都打听好了。

Fandarl深吸一口气，忍住内心跃跃欲试的躁动不安，“不，我们哪也不去，我现在就送你回家。”

“我出钱！”

“不！行！”Fandarl差点一口血吐出来，虽说自己家族确实比不上Odinson，但也不至于缺那点开房的钱好吗。

“......”哼。

Loki撇开头看向窗外，浑身散发着我很不爽的气息。

“其实，也不用着急这个不是，我们可以先相互了解一下，培养一下感情，毕竟你也是第一次谈恋爱，脚步可以放慢一点，我不急，真的......”Fandarl放缓了语气，像个老父亲一样意味深长地劝慰Loki，天，自己还是第一次拒绝约会对象的邀约。虽说感觉亏了，但手机里跳出来的一条条信息明明白白提醒着他还有个定时炸弹在Loki旁边守着，什么人能动，什么人不能动，可不是用下半身来考虑的。

Loki翻了个白眼。

都认识了十几年了还有什么可了解的，你Fandarl小时候穿着背带裤，流着鼻涕给漂亮妹妹送花的事自己都还记得清清楚楚呢。

一路无言，Loki闷闷的表情也让Fandarl越发心虚起来。

“对不起Loki，我真的不是有意拒绝你的。”实在是不得已而为之啊，Fandarl把车停在Odinson住宅前，诚恳地和Loki道歉。

转过头幽幽盯了他一阵，Loki低落地开口，“我真的很失望。”还以为今晚就能心想事成不用回家了。

“下次，下次我一定好好表现！”

“希望如此。”眼神下移扫了一眼Fandarl的双腿之间，Loki挑了挑眉，解开了安全带。

下了车，站在小别墅花园外的Loki，迟迟不推门进去，反而狡黠地看向车上的小帅哥，“不给我一个亲吻吗？Fandarl？”

“唔......”Fandarl犹疑了一下，最终扬起充满魅力笑容，“美人都开口了，我还不回应，就真是太无礼了。”

打开车门，走到Loki身边，盈盈如水的月光照耀，仿佛给眼前的美人打上一层柔光，红唇轻启，诱人品尝。

Loki满意地笑了笑，轻轻闭上了双眼，Fandarl拉进两人间的距离，俯身下去。

Thor吃完晚饭后，一直在二楼阳台上踱步，不时向外张望，每一辆飞驰而过的轿车都被他盯了半天，然后生气的想起Fandarl换了一辆骚包跑车，该死的Fandarl就是用那该死的跑车来勾引自己弟弟的！

写了一半未完成的作业随意的铺在桌子上，一向只用来玩游戏的电脑大剌剌显示着有关于“同性恋”的搜索，手机发出去的几十条短信一条也没有被回复，急得他直跳脚。要不是怕Loki生他气，他早就去电影院门口守着了，何必在家里苦苦煎熬。

终于，一辆拉风的跑车停在他家门口，从车上下来的Loki衣衫整洁，一丝不苟，看得出还没来得及发生点什么。

在Thor舒了一口气，正准备下楼迎接弟弟回家的同时，Fandarl也从跑车上走了下来，然后......

然后他们就吻到了一起！！！

“我操！！！”

Thor青筋暴起，顾不得走楼梯，仗着过人的体质直接从二楼的阳台跳下草坪，冲向拥吻在一起的两人。

一阵疾风闪过，凌厉的拳头就落到了Fandarl英俊的脸上。

“啊——！”Loki目瞪口呆地看着突然出现的Thor，顾不上扶起摔倒在地的Fandarl，急忙拦住举起拳头又要往Fandarl身上落下的哥哥，“Thor！你搞什么！你干嘛要打人啊！”

“我打不死他！你怎么跟我说的，你让我放心让你带Loki出去玩，你看看你现在在对他干什么！”Thor止不住内心熊熊燃烧的怒火，看到Loki乖巧的陶醉在Fandarl的吻技里，他就恨不得将这登徒子碎尸万段。

“你发什么疯！我交男朋友关你什么事！”

“你是我弟弟，你跟谁交往怎么不关我事！”

“那你呢！你和隔壁班的Jean交往经过我的同意了吗？！凭什么现在我和Fandarl交往你要阻止我！”

“这根本就是两码子事！”Thor气愤难平想要拉开Loki继续上前揍人。

“什么两码子事，我喜欢Fandarl，我就要和他交往！”

“你敢！”

“你看我敢不敢！”

“对不起Thor，我是真心喜欢Loki的。”从地上爬起来的Fandarl捂着被揍红的半边腮帮子艰难开口，靠，牙齿好像松了。

“你喜欢个鬼！你上个月还在跟B班的班花交往，这个月你就来搞我弟弟！你想死啊！”

“你闭嘴！”Loki气急败坏地扯住Thor不让他冲过去，“Fandarl你快走！”

“不许走！”Thor凶神恶煞地想要继续冲上去揍人，但Fandarl已经跃进跑车，急冲冲开车逃走了。

“混蛋你给我等着！”

气愤地叫嚷在深夜的街道上空回荡，Thor看着跑车的影子消失在转角，不忿的在空中挥了挥拳头，才回过头来。而自己记挂了一晚的弟弟，正黑着脸对自己怒目而视。

“Loki......”

“滚啊！”

Loki气红了眼，转身走回家中，只留给Thor一个冷漠无情的背影。


	3. Chapter 3

“怎么回事，你们两个小家伙又吵架了？”Frigga从厨房走出来，正好碰上气冲冲闯进家门的Loki。

Loki深吸一口气，努力微笑着对妈妈说，“没事啦妈妈，都怪Thor瞎嚷嚷，吵到你了吧。”

“没有，我就起来喝杯水。结果发现你们两个在外面整出那么大动静。”Frigga有些疑惑，刚刚好像听到有人在打架？不会吧，两个儿子不至于气到要动手吧。

“妈妈，Loki他......”Thor开口就想把Loki和别人约会的事讲出来，但是在Loki凶狠的注视下又默默把声音咽了回去。

“嗯？Loki不是说今晚可能去朋友家住吗？怎么突然跑回家了？”

“想起有些东西放在家里了，明天还要带去学校，还是回家住比较方便。”

“什么？！你还要去他家住？”Thor不敢相信的看向Loki，这是他弟弟吗，这是那个从小聪明机智一眼就能看透人心的弟弟吗？难道他会想不到去Fandarl家住会发生什么？

羊入虎口啊！

“关你什么事，不要你管！”Loki瞪了他一眼，赶紧上楼回自己房间去。

“什么不关我事！我就要管！”再不管自己辛辛苦苦养的白菜就要被猪拱了，顾不上和妈妈说晚安，Thor连忙追着Loki跑上楼去。

“唉，这两个孩子。”Frigga看着从上了高中后就越来越爱吵架的两个儿子，心里无奈极了。这难道是青春期来了吗？

上了楼的Loki正欲关门，一只脚就快速的伸了进来卡住了门缝。

“疼疼疼！！！”Thor大声哀嚎，同时用手把门往里掰开了点。

“疼你还不放开！”

“不放，你让我进去。”

“那我就夹死你！”Loki作势要把门关上。

“诶诶诶！别！”Thor一个用力把门推开，成功挤进了Loki的房间。

“你好烦啊，你到底想怎么样啊！？”Loki真是心累得没脾气了，要不是这个家伙一直捣乱，今晚他就该在酒店里和Fandarl滚床单，而不是站在这里和自己脑子缺根筋的哥哥瞎闹了。

“Loki，你没被那家伙怎么样吧？”Thor见Loki略有松动，大步上前上下其手检查弟弟身上有没有被轻薄的痕迹。

“哎呀你别摸我！我能被他怎么样啊？”我还想怎么样呢，人家不愿意啊！

Loki被突如其来的袭击吓得一个激灵，忙挥开那两只胡来的大手，后退了几步。

“你是不是真的在和Fandarl谈恋爱啊？！”

“是又怎么样！我不止想和他谈恋爱，我还想和他上床呢！你管得了我吗？”

“你......你怎么可以有这么危险的想法！”Thor一张俊脸爆红，“你还这么小！怎么可以想这些乱七八糟的事情！”

“我又不是三岁小孩子了，我过完今年的生日就成年了，我自己的事我自己会打算。”

“那你也不能选Fandarl啊，那小子可花心了，换女朋友比换衣服还快，你和他在一起不合适的。”这是Loki的初恋吧，初恋怎么能给这种坏小子呢。

“我不介意啊，我相信他会好好对我的。”

“你不介意我介意啊，我就是不喜欢他做你的男朋友！”万一你被那小子给耍了，回头得哭得多伤心啊！Thor想到Loki小时候一难过就红着眼睛掉着金珠子跑过来“哥哥，哥哥”跟他撒娇的模样，心都要化了。

“我还不喜欢你女朋友呢！又不见你跟她分手？！”情急之下Loki一番不经思索的话脱口而出。

“你不喜欢我女朋友？！为什么？”Jean哪里不好了？

......

Loki突然止住了声音，面对Thor灼热的注视，半晌才回过神来。

“没有为什么，你走吧，我要睡觉了。”

大力的把人推出房外，Loki倚在门背上，沉重的叹了口气。

赶走Thor后，Loki走进浴室，打开淋浴任热水从瘦削白净的身体上滑落，一些水珠还溜进了那本不该出现在他身体上的湿润柔软的缝隙当中。

洗完澡后，Loki松了一口气，内裤也不穿，披了个深绿色的丝绸短浴袍，往后一倒就躺到了自己的大床上。渐渐从Thor的争吵中回过神来，只是还未完全脱离那异样的心情，手机就响了起来。

看了眼来电显示，Loki一脸无奈的按下了接听键。

“干嘛，那么晚了还打电话过来。”

“睡不着呀睡不着呀~担心你被辣手摧花呀，打电话过来看看进展怎么样。”对面传过来的声音激动得不行，好像正在看现场版一样。

……

这个Bucky，真是看热闹不嫌事大，小时候妈妈带他去看医生检查身体时就认识了这个没心没肺的小胖子。虽然对方也同样有着一副异于常人的身体，不过从小到大都是健健康康的，甚至比同龄人还要结实高大，在一个开放乐观的家庭中长大，受家人影响，也不在乎身体的怪异，活得比谁都高兴自在。和从小就身体虚弱，一推就倒的自己完全不一样。

长大后的Bucky依旧像个小天使，走到哪都有欢声笑语，从来不缺朋友，不像自己，在别人眼中总是冷漠阴沉的独行者。要说他们两个住得也有些远，不过鉴于看的是同一个医生，自幼相识，两人的关系倒是意外的要好。有些私密的小问题，Bucky还是只会跟有着相同烦恼的他讲。

Loki从躺着换了个姿势，趴在床上，滑溜的丝质短睡袍从另一边肩膀滑落，“你怎么这么八卦呀，你家那位罗密欧呢，今晚没爬窗溜进你房间吗？”

说起来，自己突然急冲冲的想要找男朋友，也是受了这家伙的影响，不声不响就打电话过来说他交了个男朋友，还上床了，虽然是意外造成的，但那滋味，别提多爽了。绘声绘色的描述，惹得他心里直发痒。

“Steve今晚家庭聚会，给他爷爷过生日去了，不在家，不然我才懒得理你咧。”Bucky一边整理自己的功课作业，一边把电话夹在肩膀上和Loki聊天。“怎么样，你的猎物小帅哥，那里大不大，技术好不好，操得你爽不爽？！”

！！！

“Bucky Barnes！你敢不敢再色一点！！”Loki脸都羞红了，这个人怎么回事，找了个男朋友之后就从小白兔变成小色鬼了吗？

“哈哈哈，我都没有问你其他细节，比如你们用得是什么姿势啊，你有没有觉得不舒服啊......”

“Stop！没有！没有和他做！什么都没发生！他把我送回家了！”还想知道细节，开始都没有，哪来的过程啊！

Loki忿忿不平地把Fandarl整夜响个不停的手机和Thor对Fandarl出手的事情告诉了Bucky。

不出所料的，听完之后Bucky在电话那头笑得没心没肺，“看你还怎么嘚瑟！失手了吧！”

“我怎么知道他这么坚定啊。又说是什么万花丛中过的花花公子，房不敢开。”被Thor吓一吓就怂了。

“唉，主要是你这哥哥吧，确实有点吓人。”Bucky对遇上弟控的Fandarl深表同情。

“那我能怎么办，每次出去和Fandarl约会都把我哥锁起来吗。”

“或许你可以和他好好谈谈，家长心态嘛，我现在和Steve谈恋爱也是瞒着家里人的。”不然Steve也不会连正门都不能走，反而要爬窗进来和他幽会。

“刚刚才和他吵了一架，不，两架，不想见到他。”

“嘿嘿，以前还羡慕你有个哥哥，现在倒是觉得没有也挺好，麻烦。”

“他才不是我的麻烦……”Loki小声嘀咕。

“什么？”

“没有，我说他就是个笨蛋，总爱瞎闹腾。”Loki心虚的两脚乱蹬，把本来就短的浴袍扯得更高。

“好吧，我周三约了Xavier医生，过去做身体检查，你呢，你去不去呀？”

“我上个月做过了，不过我周三下午很早就放学了，到时候去你学校找你陪你去吧。”

“好呀！我到时跟你说说我男朋友Steve！”

“不用，不要，我不想听，你再讲我就拉黑你！”= =|||

“哼，你就是羡慕我。我不跟你这个单身狗计较。”Bucky得意洋洋的往床头一靠，语气中满是炫耀。

被Loki赶出房门的Thor，在走廊上徘徊着犹豫不决。

从冰箱里拿出妈妈买的草莓奶油蛋糕，特地往切好的那一块上面多铺了点草莓，好！就拿它去跟弟弟赔罪。

Thor站在门口，贴在门板上偷偷听见Loki正在和别人打电话，声音里还透露着一股愉悦。

难道又是Fandarl？Thor皱起眉头，顾不上敲门，直接开门走了进去。

“Loki！你不可以和……！！！”

哐当——

香甜可口的蛋糕撒了一地，鲜红的草莓掉落到床边雪白的羊毛地毯上。

趴躺在床上的Loki，光滑白净的长腿正高高屈起，短浴袍挡不住主人身下裸露的好风光，令人震惊的是，腿间还出现一条不属于男性的粉嫩肉缝。

“啊——！！！”

“啊！！！”

砰——Loki直接拿起床头的水晶摆件往Thor头上砸去。

“滚出去！！！”

“怎么回事！怎么回事！着火了吗！”被尖叫声惊醒的Odin迷迷糊糊睁开眼来，掀开被子就要下床。

“诶诶，没事，小问题，继续睡吧。”Frigga赶忙拉住他，把被子拉好，让喝酒喝得头晕晕的丈夫继续回床上躺着。

这两个臭小子，真是闹腾，明天一定要好好说说他们。

小剧场——

Thor：弟弟，你怎么这个亚子！

Loki：要你寡！雨女无瓜！

Thor：小朋友就要有小朋友的亚子！好好读术不许谈恋爱！

Loki：你谁啊你！请你有点自知之迷，别多管闲事！（转身跑掉）

Thor：呜呜呜，弟弟你肥来，你肥来鸭！！


	4. Chapter 4

“疼吗Fandarl？” Loki心疼的注视着Fandarl左脸上那青紫的印记，心里充斥了无尽的愧疚感。举起手轻轻抚摸了一下那道伤痕，惊讶地看着Fandarl一张俊脸缩成一团。

“嘶——没什么事，不疼。”至少没有昨晚那样疼得火辣辣的。有这个下场在他意料之中，只是没想到Thor出手得这么快。

“都肿了还说不疼。”Loki皱着眉头不甚满意。

Fandarl轻笑一声，突然就想逗逗眼前娇嗔的美人，“还是有点疼的，你帮我吹吹呗，吹吹就不疼了。”

“骗人。”当他是三岁小孩吗。

“哈哈，这不是想骗你哄哄我吗，这第一次约会就被抓包了，出师不利呀。”Fandarl也不在意Loki的回复，Loki怎么会陪他做这么幼稚的事呢，只是想逗一下这个小可爱罢了。

凉凉的气息从Fandarl的脸上拂过，Loki突然倾身过来，微微嘟着嘴给他吹吹青紫的伤口。

不足十公分的距离，他甚至能清楚的看见Loki细密卷翘的睫毛和瓷白嫩滑的肌肤，淡淡的香气从Loki身上飘过来，在他鼻尖萦绕。

Loki把Fandarl每一寸受伤的皮肤都细细照顾到，才停了下来，入眼是Fandarl呆愣惊愕的表情。

“干嘛这样看着我，傻乎乎的。”

“以前从没有见过你这一面，觉得好稀奇。”Fandarl意犹未尽的感受着脸上被凉风亲吻的触感，长大后还真没有人这样子哄过他。

“哪一面？”

“温柔，可爱，迷人。”想让人一口把他吃掉。

“什么啊，中间那个形容词听得我想再揍你一顿怎么办。”Loki好笑地摇摇头，这花花公子就是油嘴滑舌的，他怎么不知道自己还有可爱的一面。这个用来形容自己的好友还比较说得过去，毕竟是胖乎乎的包子脸。

“揍完能多给我几个亲亲的话，我可以考虑一下。”为得美人心，Fandarl也是无计不施了。

“讨厌。”

“不，你不讨厌。”Fandarl握上Loki的手，放到嘴边亲了亲手背，“讨厌的话，你就不会和我约会了。”

从小看着长大的心上人，居然主动投进他的怀抱，简直是意外中的意外。

幼儿园的时候，长得像洋娃娃一样漂亮好看的Loki就是小鬼头们办家家酒时新娘的最佳人选，有些时候为了抢到这一殊荣，大家还要争吵一顿。没有人打得过小霸王Thor，所以只能气呼呼的看着他牵着Loki的手在小神父面前说I do。

小学一年级，被妈妈在生日宴会套上蓬蓬裙的Loki像个小公主一样被Thor牵着从楼上走了下来，那一刻，Fandarl无比希望自己能化身骑士永远保护着他。虽然，Loki身边已经有Thor这个大恶龙的存在。

小学三年级，Loki被一群六年级的大男生逼到厕所里要扒掉他的裤子看看他到底是不是小女生的时候，Thor带着他们及时赶到，和那群大男生一顿混战。Loki哭着撞进受伤惨重的Thor的怀里，亲密又心疼的叫着“哥哥，哥哥”的时候，他多希望Loki是扑到他的怀里啊，他一定会温柔的帮Loki拭去泪水，再轻轻的哄他高兴。他也被打得很疼啊，不是只有Thor受伤了……

随着年纪渐长，Loki不知道在什么时候，就开始离他们的小圈子越来越远，问Thor也只说弟弟更喜欢窝在屋子里看书。而后在初中最中二的那段时间，大家还挤兑过Loki一阵。身体瘦弱，过分阴柔，雌雄莫辨的少年，在一群咋咋呼呼的小鬼头里面格格不入。只是，聪明机智的小人儿可不再像小时候一样只会抽抽噎噎的躲在哥哥背后寻求庇护，他更爱用层出不穷的诡计把得罪自己的人折腾得求路无门。

已经不需要别人保护了吗，Loki，可是我还是想在你身边看你露出比夏花还要绚烂的笑容呢。

上了高中后，除了偶尔能去Thor家打篮球见到Loki一面，在学校里不同年级不同班级的两人也很少再遇到，他也把自己小时候哦懵懂的爱恋当做小朋友渴望得到关注的无知情感。直到，他在生日过后收到了那个让他受宠若惊的电话，“Fandarl，新车用得舒服吗，明天可以来接我上课吗？”

Loki在他车上开口向他请求约会的那一瞬间，他都想把车直接开进教堂了，我愿意，我愿意！

真是做梦一样。

“什么做梦一样？”Loki疑惑的侧了一下脑袋，Fandarl想什么呢，这么出神。

原来自己把心中所想直接给说了出来，“和你约会就像做梦一样。”

“真的吗？那我们什么时候再一起出去玩吧，下次我一定不会让Thor来捣乱的！”在心里打着自己小算盘的Loki，无意错过了Fandarl眼中的款款深情。如果，他能早点发现，或许就不会继续把Fandarl当做一时冲动的目标……

“好啊，你想去哪我都陪着你。”Fandarl把手放到Loki的腰上，将人搂进怀里。

咔嚓——

“Max！你干嘛偷拍人家啊！”金发女生惊讶地捂住嘴巴，赶紧把闺蜜扯到角落里。要死啊，偷拍别人。

“哼哼，那个黑头发，你知道是谁不。”黑发女生，Max得意洋洋的晃了晃手机。

“谁啊？”

“篮球队那个打球贼六的前锋Thor的弟弟啊。他居然和Fandarl搞到一起了。”

“哇哦，Thor，我记得。”Caroline恍然大悟的点点头，然后又义正言辞的盯着正兴奋的编辑着信息的Max，“人家弟弟干什么关你什么事呢”

“他弟是不关我事，可是Fandarl之前还说要请我去吃西班牙菜，我那时刚好要做兼职没去成，后来我再找他他就说不去了。现在居然还变成了个基佬！ew……”点击，发送——

不知道听谁说，Thor Odinson好像很紧张他弟弟来着？这照片，怕是能掀起一阵腥风血雨吧，花花公子和乖乖少爷，Thor能答应自己的宝贝弟弟和这样的bad boy交往？

“你不能因为错过了一顿西班牙菜就陷害人家！”Caroline双手交叉抱胸，嘴上说着不赞成，却完全没有要去阻止闺蜜的意思。

“等着看热闹吧。”

“唔……你们谁去和他说？”

“不好吧……这种事……”

“我不敢！别看我。”

“你去！”

“你去你去。”

“干嘛呢你们，不训练在这偷懒。”从篮球场上下来的Thor接过球队经理递给他的毛巾，擦了擦满头大汗。

他今天一大早爬起来想抓住Loki问个清楚，结果Loki早就出门了，反而是他被妈妈堵住好好说教了一顿。去Loki班级找人又没有找到，想到昨晚查阅关于双性人的资料查到半夜才睡，心里就烦得很。

“Thor……你看这个……”队长被众人推了上来，把手机递到Thor面前。

“什么啊？”Thor接过手机，一张情侣相拥的照片映入眼帘，气得他几乎目眦尽裂。手机里拍到的那对情侣，赫然就是伤病告假的Fandarl和躲了他一天的弟弟Loki。

砰——！

篮球被狠狠砸到球场上，发出刺耳的响声，众人脖子一缩，害怕地看着Thor把手机塞回给队长，大步冲出球场。

“怎么回事，发生了什么？”从办公室拿着报表走过来的教练一头雾水。

“Fandarl完蛋了。”

……


	5. Chapter 5

“我回来了。”吃饱饱被Fandarl送回家的Loki轻快的打开家门，在玄关处换上拖鞋。

“你怎么这么晚才回来？”灯火通明的大厅，只有Thor一人坐在沙发上，外卖送来的披萨吃了一半就被舍弃了，高清液晶电视里正在重播NBA最新一季的比赛。

“晚？”Loki看向墙上正好指向8点的挂钟，“你是已经变成在8点前就要睡觉的老人家了吗？”啰嗦又婆妈。

“你出去也不跟家里说一声，不知道家里会担心的吗？”电话也不接，信息也不回。Thor阴郁的重沙发上站起来，走到楼梯口挡住Loki的去路。

“爸爸妈妈今晚去参加晚宴，让我们自己解决晚餐，我和朋友出去吃饭不过分吧。”Loki没好气推了他一把，得，这胸肌硬得跟石头似的，纹丝不动。算了，别把自己的手推疼了。

“什么朋友，你明明就是和Fandarl出去的！”弟弟的不讲理让Thor心里升起一丝委屈，面对他就又打又骂，面对Fandarl就含情脉脉小鸟依人，别以为他没发现靠在Fandarl身上的时候Loki眼睛都是笑眯眯的。

“Fandarl不能是我的朋友吗？你昨天打了人家我还没有跟你算账呢！今天和他吃个饭都是我替你赔罪了。”

“赔罪，赔罪用赔到他怀里去的吗！我看他就是被揍得不够！才总是不怀好意地接近你。”Thor像是被侵占了领地的雄狮，迫切的想要找入侵者决斗，眼睛里都闪耀着熊熊怒火。

“我看你才是脑子有病！”Loki翻了个白眼，没好气的回了一句，感觉自己小腹处开始绞疼，想赶紧绕过这巨大的障碍物，上楼回房间休息。

“不许走！”今天必须问清楚了，Loki的身体是怎么回事，Fandarl是怎么回事。Thor大步上前扯住Loki的书包背带。

“放开！”混蛋，快要把他书包都给扯下来了！

“不放！”

“疼……”Loki捂住自己的下腹，把书包直接丢给Thor，“给你！烦人精！”

“你怎么了Loki？”突然弯下腰，脸色煞白的Loki吓了Thor一跳，“我的天，Loki，你怎么流血了，快让我看看。”

Loki白色的修身长裤后方渗出一抹鲜红的血迹，吓得Thor六神无主，怎么回事，弟弟怎么流了这么多血？！

“不用，我没事！”放开他啊，这个大笨蛋！

“留这么多血还说没事！快让我看看这是怎么了！”Thor强硬的抓着Loki的手臂让他转过身去。

“哎呀你不要动我！”Loki恼羞成怒，发现甩不开那铁钳一样锢住他的大手，只能冲Thor大吼，“我来月事了！你这个笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！”

“……”啥……啥玩意儿……

真是笨得要命！昨晚他不是都看到了吗……这种事情很难理解吗！

“我不想跟你吵，我现在好难受。”Loki低声示弱，希望Thor能让他回到房里去，除了阵阵胀痛，他能感受到一股股热流止不住的涌了出来，这家伙，也太迟钝了吧。

“对不起对不起，弟弟，我抱你上去。”不等Loki拒绝，Thor把人打横抱起，往房间走去。

“嗯哼……”

躺在床上的Loki无奈极了，面对在床边急得直打转又不肯离开的Thor，只得虚弱的开口吩咐他，“我的卫生棉条在书包里，你到楼下去帮我拿上来。”

“啊……好！我马上去。”

Thor匆匆下楼捡起Loki的书包，直接将它打了开来，除了课本钱包之外，还有一个天蓝色的小铁盒，里面装了几支白色的管状物。

“这就是……卫生棉条吗……”Thor的脸突然泛红，这东西......还没他手指粗，但这么长......Loki要怎么塞进去那么小那么嫩的地方……

趁Thor下楼帮他拿书包的时间，Loki赶紧踉踉跄跄的走进卫生间，简单洗了个澡，换好睡衣，塞上卫生棉条。

Thor拿着东西恍恍惚惚走上来后，发现弟弟已经跑进浴室去了，于是只得像个门神一样等在外面。于是当Loki抱着肚子喘着气从浴室里走出来的时候，正看到Thor一本正经的举着一根小小的卫生棉条。

没眼看......

“Loki，你还好吗？”Thor忙上前扶着走路都在摇晃的人，在疼痛的折磨下，Loki也无力拒绝他，只得依靠在强壮的哥哥身上。

“好得很……”如果好的标准是快要死了的话……该死的，每个月这个时候就跟被人拿着电钻在肚子里钻似的，折腾得要命。

“别逞强了。”Thor心疼地擦去Loki额头渗出的密密冷汗，抱起人往床上走去。

躺在床上的Loki像个小猫崽一样蜷缩着，抱着肚子，浑身都在发抖，看得Thor心疼极了。

“弟弟，要是太难受，你就哭出来……哥哥在这呢。”

“噗嗤，谁要哭给你看啊，我又不是小女生。”听到Thor小心翼翼哄着他的口气，Loki不由笑出声。

“你以前不舒服的时候，就爱窝在我怀里哭，妈妈和姐姐哄都不管用。”那些作为弟弟最信任的人的日子，Thor真是怀念极了。

“姐姐才不会哄我呢……”那个大魔王……只会威胁他再哭就把他从二楼扔下去。

“也是……”想到小时候的趣事，兄弟俩的气氛都是缓和不少。

“我帮你揉揉肚子吧弟弟，我听他们说女朋友痛经的时候帮着揉揉会好很多哦。”不容Loki拒绝，Thor就挤上了弟弟香喷喷的大床。

“不要……”谁要他揉揉啊……

不理会Loki小猫似的哼唧声，Thor撩开Loki上衣就把手伸了进去，手底下的肌肤如同冰凉滑腻的凝脂，将Thor的手牢牢黏在了上面。

“不用……唔……”好舒服……温热的大手捂在胀痛的肚子上，轻柔的帮他按摩着，竟比热水袋还管用。

“还疼吗弟弟，要不要我去给你倒杯热水？”遇到这种情况，Super直男Thor也只能想到多喝热水这一招。

“不用了，我吃了布洛芬止痛药，一会儿就好了。”要按摩就给他好好按。

“这样哦……一般会疼多久啊弟弟？”

“唔……你嫌烦就走……”混蛋，不稀罕他，反正自己被抛下也不是一次两次的了。

“别乱想，我只是心疼你，每次都这么疼吗？要疼很久的话，你岂不是很受罪。”Thor将人拉进怀里，紧紧抱住不肯放开，大手在Loki光滑平坦的小腹上一下一下揉按着。

“吃了药睡一觉，明天就没事了。”虽然也有不少时候是疼得整夜整夜睡不着，只能翻来覆去的咬牙忍着。

Thor支起身体，往Loki那边蹭了蹭，在他白皙的脸蛋上落下一吻。

“以后不舒服就和哥哥说，知道吗？”

“嗯。”Loki望着窗外绵绵月色，闷闷的发出一个鼻音，难得没继续和Thor抬杠。

从背后搂着Loki，用心做着免费劳力的Thor，无聊之下开始仔细观察着自己的弟弟，从小就好看的五官，长大后更是出彩，能让女生都嫉妒的又长又翘的睫毛，微微泛白的嘴唇因疼痛而紧紧抿着，小巧的下巴还有些颤抖，往下看是精致的锁骨，透过白色的丝绸睡衣，似乎还能看到胸前两点殷红若隐若现……

糟糕，有反应了......

“什么东西顶着我？”

“啊，是，是我的手机！”

“拿开，硌着我了。”

“好好。”Thor赶紧把身体转过去一点，暗暗唾弃自己，禽兽啊禽兽！他是你的弟弟！你在想什么！

另一个声音却在说，又不是亲生的！凭什么不能想！上啊上啊，再不上弟弟就要被Fandarl抢走了！

上什么上！你给我下去！下去！

“下去！下去！”Thor生气的拍了几下自己不争气的大兄弟，结果把Loki吵着了。

“你干什么呀……”Loki转过头来，睡眼迷蒙的看着他。

“没，什么都没干，Loki你继续睡，哥哥守着你。”Thor涨红了脸，夹紧双腿害怕弟弟看出自己的异样。

“不许说话……吵死了......唔……”靠在温暖的怀抱里，呼吸着令人安心的气味，Loki渐渐坠入梦乡。

“好，不说，不说。”Thor也放轻了声音，拥抱着瘦弱的弟弟，心里竟觉得无比满足。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

“Hey~宝贝~快上车~”一辆低调的黑色轿车停在了站在公交站台旁边的Loki面前，车窗降下，露出一张迷人的笑脸，如小鹿般单纯无暇的眼睛里点缀着美丽的星辰。

“别叫我宝贝，真恶心。”看到熟悉的面孔，Loki笑骂着坐上车，别以为说两句好听的自己就能原谅他一而再咕咕咕的行径。

“那么久没见，想死我了~”Bucky附身过去给了好友一个大大的拥抱。 

“滚，你谈恋爱都谈够啦，还用想着我？” 都约了他几次了，次次都有借口，真当他不知道这恋爱成痴的家伙是和男朋友约会去了吗。

“我身在他那，心，心也在他那，诶诶诶，别打别打~”Bucky笑着躲着好友伸向他的魔爪，赶紧启动车子，“哈哈哈，走走走，看医生去咯~”

从私人诊所里走出来，Bucky脸上的红晕还久久未散，双手捂着发烫的脸蛋不敢乱瞟，Loki在后面提着满满一袋药物，仔细查看着说明书上的使用方式。

“啊，好害羞啊，医生是怎么发现我在谈恋爱的？”Bucky转过身蹦跶到Loki身边，扯了扯他黑色的衬衫，每次被Xavier医生那双仿佛看透一切的眼睛盯着，他就完全说不出谎话来。

“这有什么难的，你浑身上下跟被狗啃过似的，谁看不见。”Loki一把扯开Bucky的领口，红红紫紫的印记昭示着堕入爱河之人的疯狂。 

“你才被狗啃了！”Bucky赶忙捂紧自己的衣服，大庭广众之下的，多不好意思啊。 “那他怎么不觉得我是跟女生在谈恋爱呢，还给我开这些药......”

“因为，他刚刚问你‘你男朋友有做安全措施吗’的时候，你点头了。”Loki皮笑肉不笑，像看小呆瓜一样看着他。

“好嘛好嘛......”Bucky吐了吐舌头，转身就想走，结果被Loki一把拉住。

“Xavier医生说你以后要记得吃避孕药，你不要给我假装听不见！”知道Bucky不爱吃药，Loki凶狠地叮嘱他，可千万别玩出人命了。

“哎呀，Steve有戴t啦！”

“你确定每次都有戴？”谁知道那个叫Steve的家伙信不信得过。

“当然！”除了有些时候他太心急了直接扑到Steve身上......不然大部分时候Steve都会很注重他的身体问题。Bucky说完这话之后竟有些底气不足，心里发虚，赶紧又补了一句，“而且我们怀孕几率很小，不用担心。” 

“小，不等于没有，你一天不摘掉那个该死的器官，你一天就要谨慎他有没有在你里面打种。”

“你在乱说什么啊！ ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄史蒂夫才没有给我......给我......”吼！Loki干嘛突然变得这么直白啊！ “怀孕哪有这么容易啊！不都说双性人很难受孕吗，我才和Steve在一起多久啊，怎么可能说中招就中招？”

“你给我睁大眼睛看清楚了，坐在里面那个，和我们一样的，一眼就能看出你被干了的Xavier医生，可是生过两个孩子的，什么双性人生育率低，这调查是多少年前的了，也不知道更新一下。”

“诶！那两个孩子不是医生前夫带过来的吗？是他和他前妻生的啊。” 

“你都在这做了十多年检查了，难道你还不知道Xavier医生前夫的前妻也是Xavier医生吗？” 

“前夫......前妻......”Bucky摸不着头脑的努力理清这分分合合的夫妻关系。

真是要被这家伙气死......

“走啦走啦，赶紧回家去吃你的药，小心你肚子里现在就有个芽在生长。”Loki没好气地催促着自己那令人不省心的好友。

“万一有，我就生下来！”多好啊！一个融合了他和Steve基因的宝宝！一定超可爱！

“你要是有了，马上就会被你的小男朋友抛弃你信不信。”这才多大的人啊，就想着养娃了，当心把Barnes夫妇给气死。

“哼，坏蛋，我才不信。”Steve那么爱他！

此时的Loki还不知道，当他一语成箴之际，他和Bucky面对的将是怎样痛苦的抉择。

阳光下，做工精巧的玻璃茶壶折射出点点光斑，被泡开的花瓣旖旎的浮荡在茶壶之中，随着时间的浸泡，散发出浓厚得香味。 

“这是什么？”回到家的Loki不由自主地被那馥郁的香气吸引，走到沙发坐了下来。

“花茶。”Thor将晶莹剔透的茶水倒入玻璃杯中，递给了Loki，“弟弟，试试看。”

“你泡的？”Loki吹了吹茶面漂浮着的热气，小心翼翼的抿了一口，味道竟意外的不错。

“当然。”逃了一次篮球训练，专门到茶艺社学的。

“好喝吗？”Thor期待的看着他。

“好......还行吧。”一向粗鲁莽撞的大个子竟然跑去折腾这精细玩意儿，干啥啊，准备拿去讨女朋友开心？

“再喝点，对身体好，以后你要是来月事肚子痛了，我就泡给你喝。”

“哦......”原来是为了自己呀。Loki的嘴角止不住的上扬，内心在为这个答案欢呼雀跃。

看着弟弟乖巧的把花茶小口小口抿完，那双绿色的眼珠子还滴溜溜的望着自己，Thor伸出手在他头上揉了揉。

“乖。” 

“呿~”Loki侧头躲开Thor的袭击，几杯暖暖的花茶下肚让他整个人都舒畅不少。昨天晚上托尔体贴入微的照顾让他又兴起了一些不切实际的想象。不过，不可以，Loki Odinson，记住，他是你哥哥，对你再好也只是你哥哥。

“我回房啦。”Loki拿起书包欲离开大厅。

“好。”

“你没事吧？”这家伙，从刚刚开始就一副心事重重的样子。

“没事。”

“那我上去啦，吃晚饭叫我。”

“好。”

面对Loki一步三回头的询探眼神，Thor只得强颜欢笑假装什么事都没有，脑海里不断回想着下午和Fandarl的谈话。

午后的咖啡厅，人影稀疏，客人零零散散的落在沙发软座上，靠窗的一侧的卡座上来了两个散发着青春气息的高中男生，两人阳光十足，火药味也十足。

“怎么，知道自己错了，打算以后离Loki远一点？”瞥见Fandarl脸上还残留了淡淡的淤青，Thor淡定自若的拿起咖啡喝了一口。敢碰他弟弟的家伙，他可不会手下留情。

“不，我是来告诉你，我要正式追求Loki。”

“咳咳咳，什么？”

“之前瞒着你带Loki出去，是我不对，但接下来我会认真的公开追求Loki。等我们关系确定下来 ，Loki愿意的话，我们可以先举行订婚仪式......”

“你做梦！”没好气的打断Fandarl对未来的畅想，Thor将手中的咖啡杯重重放下，清脆的瓷盘碰撞声引来服务员的探头查看。

Thor几乎是咬牙切齿地把话挤了出来，“Loki会和你订婚？痴心妄想！别说Loki不会同意，我，我爸，我妈，我远在重洋的姐都不会同意的！”

“好，不订婚，让我先追求Loki，以男朋友的身份呆在他的身边，这总可以了吧。”这不是想让身为Loki哥哥的他放心，自己才以订婚为筹码许下诺言吗。

“不行！你想屁吃！不许你接近Loki，不许你追求他，更不许你把他带回家做那种事情！”

Fandarl无可奈何的呼了口气，就知道这弟控不会这么轻易松口的，真是难搞。

“Loki是你弟弟，不是你妹妹，更不是你女朋友，就算我把他带回家，难不成我还能把他的肚子搞大？”这么不放心他和Loki在一起，是私心还是另有隐情？

Thor呼吸一滞，“你敢试试看！”

“我是认真的Thor，我会好好对待Loki，认真对待这份感情，相信我。”

“我不信。”Thor回答得毫不犹豫。

“为什么？！难道我是那种只想着对Loki图谋不轨的人吗？”Fandarl不由震惊，从小一起长大，一起闯祸一起被骂，一起拼搏一起拿奖，对他就这点信任都没有吗？

Thor没说话，只双手抱胸死死盯着他，眼中明明白白显露着红字加粗的反问句，你不是吗？

“说真的，要不是你和Jane交往了，我还真以为你会护着Loki一辈子呢，你现在这反应真是让我猝不及防。”Fandarl灌了半杯苏打水，回想起以前的Thor，无奈又好笑的摇摇头。

“你这是什么话，我和Jane交往了我就不能护着Loki了吗，他是我弟弟啊。”

“是，我也有弟弟，但我不会像你一样把他看得密不透风，就好像他是你的所有物一样。”趁着这个机会，Fandarl干脆将这些年的所见所想一吐为快，“小时候你拉着大家一起玩过家家，就硬是要让Loki当新娘，自己当新郎，别人想和Loki玩你都不给。”就比如他。

“那是因为Loki想要那束新娘捧花，他想玩那个游戏！他不好意思说，我能看出来。”想起小时候小小软软的像个棉花糖一样的弟弟，Thor就像吃了糖一样甜滋滋的，“至于你们其他人，粗手粗脚的，把Loki碰坏了怎么办？那时候Loki身体就不好。”

Fandarl好像是争得最凶的一个吧，要和Loki玩新娘游戏的人，难道那时候他就对Loki有非分之想了？Thor的眼睛危险的眯了起来。

行行行，你是他哥你有理，就当你是护食吧，“那你也不能把别的女孩的花给抢过来啊？”

“Loki想要！怎么不行？我后来不是给了她一根棒棒糖作为补偿吗！”难道有人能拒绝得了那么可爱，懂事，又有着一双水汪汪大眼睛的小Loki吗？反正他是拒绝不了的，Loki想要天上的星星他都要给他摘下来。

“好，小时候的事不谈，长大后你为什么处处限制Loki交友。”

“我限制了吗？”

“对，你限制了。”除了Thor，Loki身边完全没有其他人影闪现。

“那是因为我怕他会结交到坏朋友啊，Loki那么单纯，那么善良，身体还不好。”他心软又弱小的弟弟，看到有老鼠都不敢打死，而是放到他房间里养着，他不舍得Loki难过，最后只能让妈妈来收拾。

我们认识的是同一个Loki吗？

Fandarl抿了抿嘴，欲言又止，还是决定不打破Thor的加强版滤镜，“但是Loki也是个聪明，机智，有主见的人，你应该给他更多的机会去和别人交往接触。”Loki以前就是太依着Thor，做事情才束手束脚。

“我没有吗？我经常带Loki出来玩啊，虽然这半年Loki慢慢变得不爱跟我玩了。”做什么事也瞒着他，不和他沟通不理会他更是常有的事，急得他直翻青春期指南，看看有什么办法能和缓兄弟俩的关系。

“那是因为你有女朋友了，他再跟着你当然不合适。”尽管不能继续在球场边看到那个动人的身影，他也暗自为Loki的改变感到开心。

“真的是因为这个？”因为他谈恋爱了，Loki不开心了，才不愿意和他继续玩？

“幸好你跟别人谈恋爱，不然我真以为你会娶了Loki。”Fandarl笑着摇摇头，努力说服自己打消这离奇的想法。

......

他会吗？

他不会吗？

Thor陷入了沉思。

“好了，我该说的都说了，多给Loki一点空间，相信他，也相信我好吗？”招呼服务员过来埋单，不理会还在发呆的Thor，留下小费之后Fandarl就率先离开了咖啡厅。


	7. Chapter 7

“Thor，Thor？你怎么啦？心不在焉的？”叫了半天坐在对面的人都毫无反应，Jane奇怪的在Thor眼前挥了挥手。

“啊？”Thor回过神来，把蔬菜沙拉移到Jane面前，“吃东西，吃东西。我在想，想球队的作战计划。”以外的，关于Loki的事情......

“我已经吃饱了。”从进入餐厅到点菜上菜，Thor都一副太空神游的模样，现在连她用餐结束了都看不出来。

“哦，哦。”

望着眼前美丽大方的女生，Thor一阵神思恍惚。

为什么会和Jane在一起来着？好像是去年Jane参加一个真心话大冒险活动，误打误撞就选中了他当告白对象，为了不让Jane下不来台，自己干脆就应了下来。

更重要的是，那段时间，他无意中发现家中隐藏多年的秘密，让他无法面对自己疼爱了那么多年的弟弟。为了躲避一直追随着他的目光，干脆找了个借口远离了那个带着受伤神色的人，原来，是他先把Loki推开的......

Jane的心情已经变得急躁起来，她有些坐立不安的挪动了一下位置，直起身子，离Thor更远一些。

突然，Thor想起了之前朋友和他说的一件事，“Jane，你前天是不是和你们组的那个眼镜男去看电影了？”

“嗯？”怎么突然提起这事，Jane将双手交握到一起，笑着说，“是啊，你不是这都要吃醋吧？虽然他是约了我，但最后还是整个小组一起去的啦。”

“没有……没有。”Thor不自然的眨眨眼，看向别处，就是没有才奇怪！自己女朋友被别的男人约自己居然没吃醋，自己弟弟和朋友出去看个电影自己就急得跟热锅上的蚂蚁似的，这叫什么事啊！

犹豫了一阵，Thor还是决定尽快将事情解决，自己思绪混乱，不能一直耽误别人。

“Jane，其实，我有件事想跟你说......”

“我们分手吧。”

“什么？”

“对不起Thor，我觉得，我们可能真的不太合适，我已经很努力想要维持这段关系了，但是我发现我们之间实在是没有共同话题。你瞧，你连微积分都算不出来，也对我的研究一无所知，或许，我们没有必要继续在对方身上浪费时间。”比起运动完一身热汗臭熏熏的男朋友，还是明亮整洁实验室更适合自己多一点。

“……”Thor不敢开口，默默忍下了Jane的吐槽，没敢反驳她现在他们都还是高中生，微积分是超纲习题，他不会也很正常……

“而且，我知道你们篮球队有很多活动可以带伴侣出去，但是我又经常没空陪你参加，挺不好意思的……”虽然她觉得这些活动对她而言并没有什么意义，还不如一次实验来的有趣，“最重要的是，我们并不是真正的适合对方，你觉得呢？”

“如果你真的这么认为，我当然愿意让你做出更好的选择。”Thor凛然危坐，真诚的奉上答案。

“既然你这么说，我就当你同意了。再见。”

“再见。”

“对了，你的牛扒都冷了你也没吃一口，还有，我知道你不是在想球队战术，记住，是我甩的你。”回过头，拿起手提包，轻蔑的看了一眼呆愣的Thor，Jane高傲的转身离开。

“怎么样，我刚刚那番话，有气势吧！”昂首挺胸走到好友面前，Jane顿时卸下甩了分手誓言就走的霸气模样，整个人舒了一口气。

“超有！把他都震蒙了！”Darcy激动的挥了挥拳头，“看谁还敢小瞧咱们科学研究小组，我们可是甩了全校最辣的男生的人！”

“是我……”是我甩的。

“一样啦，那Jane，你甩了Thor是因为有了什么新目标吗？”吼吼！他们科学小组再也不是只会搞科研不会谈恋爱的书呆子了！

“当然！我决定为了诺贝尔奖奋斗终身！”找到了真正的目标的Jane含着自信满满的笑容转身离去。至于那些谈了半年恋爱心思都不在她身上的臭男人，见鬼去吧！

“诶？”

Jane走后，Thor心情复杂的在位置上坐了一会儿，最后如梦初醒般，赶紧埋单离开了餐厅开车回家。

“Loki，我和Jane分手了！”回到家后，Thor直直跑向坐在花园秋千椅上看书的Loki，强行把他整个人拧转身子过来看着自己。

“你和她分手干嘛？”当初不是说对人家一见钟情吗，天天往实验室跑，还让自己一边玩去，现在说分就分了？Loki皱着眉头，一脸不解，将叶脉制成的书签夹进精装的原文书中。

“我问了Valkyrja，她说你一直都不喜欢我和Jean交往，对不起，以前是我忽略了你的感受。”Thor一脸自责，想要弥补回当初荒唐的举动。

Valkyrja没说的是Loki不喜欢你和任何其他人交往，那个霸道又任性的家伙只想你一直看着他。

“我不喜欢的事你就不做？”

“当然！你是我弟弟，我要顾虑你的想法。”

那之前你莫名其妙把我撇开和她交往的时候怎么就不说顾虑一下我的感受呢。

Loki盯着那只抓着自己手臂的大手，沉静思索着，半天不作响。

“你可不可以也不要和Fandarl走那么近，毕竟你的身体那么特殊……要是被他知道……”

又来了。

“被他知道又怎样？Fandarl又不会嘲笑我。”Fandarl看上去是花心了点，但决不是个小人，而且大家一起长大，本质是什么样都了解得清清楚楚，正因如此，他才决定和Fandarl尝试一下。

小时候，温柔的Fandarl总会在他被欺负后帮他擦擦脏兮兮的小脸蛋，再给他一块糖果哄他开心，能带他出去玩的活动也从不丢下他。

而Thor，虽然也会为了给他出气冲动跑去和别人打架，但最后让他们一起被家人一顿训斥的感觉可不好受，还有就是Thor，一边护着他不给别人欺负，一边又老是和Volstagg他们一起嘻嘻哈哈的笑他身体这么弱，也不好好锻炼锻炼。真是个粗心又讨厌的大坏蛋。

Thor一阵烦躁，他当然知道Fandarl不会把弟弟的私密透露出去，但要是他发现了Loki这诱人的身体秘密，肯定会把Loki拐到床上，吃得连渣都不剩的。

尚在发育中的黑发男孩长得雌雄莫辨，一颦一笑比四月的鲜花还要娇艳，带着良好的家族修养，举手投足间都有着普通人没有的优雅从容。自从上了高中，他可没少在听见那些心思龌龊，荷尔蒙过剩的男生在背后臆想他精致好看的弟弟。气得Thor难以克制住自己的拳头，他们把那肮脏的幻想丢进垃圾桶里。

“你不能和他交往，家里人不会同意的！”

“你威胁我？”多大的人了，谈个恋爱还要和家长打报告。

“爸爸妈妈姐姐，都知道你的身体情况吧？”就他傻乎乎的被蒙在鼓里。

想起小时候Loki身体虚弱的那段时间，妈妈每个月都会单独带Loki出去看医生，也不让自己跟着，妈妈没空就姐姐带Loki去，那时自己闹着打滚撒泼都没用，姐姐一脚就给他踹开了，说不带就不带。

“是啊，小时候我的身体情况是比较差，不过现在已经好多了。”那可真是一段煎熬的日子，所幸现在已经可以毫不在乎的讲出来了，尽管身体和别人存在差异让小时候的他着实苦恼过很长一段时间，但他一直都比别人优秀得多，完全没有自卑的必要。

“对不起，是我不好，我太粗心了。”一直没注意到弟弟身体的异样。

“谁稀罕你的道歉？以后别挡着我和Fandarl在一起就行了。”

“不行，我不许你和他在一起！”Thor抓着Loki的手不肯放开。“我都和Jean分手了，你也不能和Fandarl在一起！”

“你这是什么草履虫脑回路？又不是我叫你和Jane分手的！你干嘛非要反对我和Fandarl！”不可理喻。

Thor憋了半天的气，终于忍不住吼了出来，“你知不知道你会被他操啊！你以为他很安全是不是！”

Loki抬起眼，淡淡的回了一句，“我知道啊。”

“根本就没有哪个男人忍得住不拖你上床好不好！你的脑子会想不清楚这个问题吗？！你……唔……你说什么？”顾着倾倒自己的愤怒的Thor意识到Loki的回答之后，瞬间被卡住了喉咙。

“我说我知道。”

“你知道什么……”

“我就是想被他操。”

......

空气突然安静。

Thor开始觉得呼吸困难。


	8. Chapter 8

“你疯了？！”Thor好半天才找回自己的声音，眼前的Loki就好像另一个人，他从来不曾了解过的人。

Loki无所谓地拿起苹果汁抿了一口，虽然刚刚是有点冲动，但他不后悔说出那样的话。

“我喜欢Fandarl，我想和他上床不是很正常的事吗，有什么好惊讶的。”

Loki坦然得就像阳光下肆意绽放的鲜花，想要吸引到花蝴蝶的停驻。

不知道为什么，在听到Loki亲口说出他喜欢别人的时候，Thor瞬间心痛得无以复加。

怎么可以，Loki怎么可以喜欢别人。

注意到Thor的迟疑，Loki大胆的做出了一个猜测。

“你和Foster谈恋爱都谈了小半年了，该不会还没有和她上过床吧？”Loki悠悠地靠近了这个一脸崩溃的傻大个，这种事情不是很正常嘛，他还在这家伙的电脑里看到过一些A字打头的片子呢。Jane Foster长得又那么好看，他才不信这家伙没和人家搞过。Loki努力压下心里那丝酸溜溜的感觉，告诉自己绝对不能表现出另类的想法。

Thor不甘心的看了Loki半天，最终还是诚实的回答了他的问题。

“我没有。”

“嗯哼，没有？”开什么玩笑。

“我们之间什么都没有发生过任何逾矩的事情。”Thor盯着那双如新叶般翠绿的眸子，想从里面找回以前Loki看向他时满满的崇拜和爱意，然而，没有，什么都没有，只映出了他惊愕的表情。

“我的天，”Loki难以置信的捂着嘴巴，“意思是，你还是个处男？”

Thor脸红了几分，但还是理直气壮的承认了这个事实，“是又怎么了？！”

“噗。”Loki忍了半天，终于忍不住笑了出来。

“哈哈哈，要是被学校里的同学知道，篮球队里最辣的肌肉男神Thor Odinson居然还是个处男，你猜他们会怎么想？”Loki眼里升起浓浓的笑意，毫不留情地取笑自己的哥哥。

除了玩笑之外，他的心里也好像落下一块石头，瞬间轻松不少。

“不管我是不是处男，你都不许和Fandarl……那，那什么。我不许！我不许！你听见没！”Thor是有那么一瞬间恼羞成怒，但还是没有把正事忘记，“而且你还为未成年，Fandarl要是和你发生关系，那就是犯法！”

对哦……他怎么把这茬给忘了……

不过......

“没关系，我还有半个月就成年生日了，到时我想做什么就做什么，至于你嘛，唉，我就不管你咯~”Loki收拾好自己的书本夹在手里，起身要回房间去，脸上还带着意得志满的骄傲小表情，看得Thor直想吐血。

下意识的一把抓上Loki的手腕，Thor一脸不忿，但是嘴巴张了又合，却不知道该说些什么。

“放手！”干什么啊这家伙！

Thor只狠狠地抓住他的手，纹丝不动。

“Thor，你干什么！抓疼我了！”Loki扭动着手腕想把那紧紧锢在他手上的大掌挣开。这么大力做什么，他又不会跑掉！

“你保证，你不会和Fandarl发生关系。”气氛陡然紧绷，Thor几乎是从牙齿里挤出的这句话。

Loki纤细的手腕就好像那根系着风筝的线，风筝越飞越高，想要挣脱束缚着他的线，而这头抓着线的人，也快承受不住了。没有人能把属于他的东西抢走，哪怕是广阔的天空，哪怕是自由的引诱。

“不可理喻！”

“你保证！”

“啊，啊，疼，我保证，我保证！放开我！”手腕肯定被抓红了。

“对不起，Loki。”Thor稍稍松开了手劲，Loki马上把手抽出来。

“混蛋！真搞不懂怎么会有女生喜欢你这个混蛋！”吸着冷气揉弄着被跩红的手腕，Loki狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，立马转身逃进屋子里。

「Fandarl，周五我生日，你能来我家参加聚会吗？」

「当然，小王子的成人礼我怎么可以不到呢。」

「要来哟！等你！」

「想要什么礼物，我送给你。」信息一发出去，Fandarl就后悔了，应该给Loki一个惊喜才对。

「那你把自己送给我吧。害羞. gif」

Fandarl惊讶地看着手机上一边说出惊人之语，一边发送着害羞表情包的人，嘴角抑制不住的疯狂上扬。这个小家伙，真是……太让人惊喜了。

「如你所愿。」我的小王子。

整整一个星期了，还有两天就是他的生日，Thor那个傻子自从上次和他聊过之后，就再也没有找过他，见到也是撇开脸去。真是，有什么好惊讶的，当他还是那个什么都不懂的小屁孩吗。

他把自己的青春期幻想都给了不该给的人，现在是时候找个正确的对象了。

放下手中的笔，将明天上课要用的书本和作业放进书包里，Loki幽幽的叹了口气。

短信提示音突然响起。

「亲爱的，不好意思啊，我外婆突然生病，我妈妈要带我回去看望外婆，周五没办法参加你的生日宴会了。礼物我已经买好啦，希望能及时送到，你一定会喜欢的~~生日快乐，得偿所愿哟~(ㅅ´ 3`)♡」

来自备注小胖熊的信息。

“这个家伙，真是......”该不会是在报复他也没去他的生日派对吧，认识这么多年了，两人去对方家里玩的机会还真是屈指可数啊。

摇了摇头，无奈的回了个祝你外婆身体健康的信息，Loki心里一阵可惜。

“算了，下次再叫他过来玩吧。”退出聊天界面，看到时间显示，才发现都23点了，该睡觉了。

丢开手机，Loki起身穿上拖鞋，打算下楼倒点水喝。

喝完水后，Loki捧着水杯准备上楼，却发现一个摇摇晃晃的身影从大门走了进来。

“Thor？”

“唔......嗨，弟弟。”

“我的天，你怎么喝了这么多酒。”Loki放下水杯，佯装嫌恶地用手扇了扇，这个家伙推门进来之后，空气中都弥漫着一股子酒味。爸爸妈妈不在家也不能这么嚣张吧！

“我......难受......”Thor踉踉跄跄的走到Loki身边，趴到他身上，害Loki一个后退，差点站不稳。

“活该，叫你喝那么多酒。”嘴上说着冷漠的话，Loki还是小心的把人扶好，拍了拍他气息不稳的后背。先带上楼再说吧，就这样倒在客厅，明天爸妈回来得把他训死。

“站好，我们上楼。”Loki艰难的拖着人往楼上走去，单薄的身子几乎被笼罩在Thor巨大的阴影之下。

“好，好困，我要睡觉。”Thor把头靠在Loki肩上，迷迷糊糊的呢喃着，热气呼出，吐到Loki白皙的脖子上。

“知道啦知道啦，赶紧走。”臭熏熏的，真受不了他。

明明是往Thor的房间走去，却不知道怎么回事被Thor带得走向了自己的房间，Loki力气不够直打颤，只得扶着Thor走进了自己的房间。

“混蛋，这是我房间！”Loki气得直咬牙。

“唔，难受，Loki，难受。”

“吼，算了，明天再跟你算账。”Loki没好气的翻了个白眼，却突然被人推倒在床上，“啊，混蛋，你干什么，唔！”

Thor猛地含住Loki的嘴唇，像是在沙漠中行走的人一般饥渴的夺取Loki口中的甜液，舌头在嘴里激烈的搅动着，Loki震惊的睁大了眼睛，不可思议地看着压在自己身上的人。

“Loki，Loki。”在身下人的唇上流连忘返了一阵，Thor才依依不舍地抬起头。

“唔唔唔！！”趁Thor支起了身体的一瞬，Loki忙出声想要叫醒他，“Thor！你喝醉了，你喝醉了，放开我。”

失去理智的酒鬼力气比平时还要大，让他连逃的机会都没有。

“我喜欢你。”温热的气息喷洒在他的脸上，听到这句话，Loki的心脏仿佛停拍了一秒，竟有些不知所措，Thor喜欢谁？反正不会是他这个叛逆不听话的弟弟。

Loki害怕了，他的哥哥把他当成了谁，方才那样热烈的吻，仿佛要把他生吞活剥下去。Thor为什么要这样做，是因为失恋吗，他以为自己是他女朋友吗？

“Thor，你醒醒，你看清楚我是谁，你喝醉了。”

“我没有醉。”Thor抬起头，看着被压在身下的Loki，如海水般湛蓝的眼睛一片清明，“我知道自己在做什么。”


	9. Chapter 9

“你没醉。”Loki难以置信地睁大了眼睛，清醒情况下的Thor居然会对他做出这种事？

“我没醉。”

男人眼中升起陌生又火热的欲望，Loki忍不住瑟缩了一下身子，害怕地咬住了下唇，力量太悬殊，他挣不开Thor地束缚，Thor一定是喝醉了，喝醉了。

“Loki，你知道我想做什么吗？”

“你要做什么？”心里升起不好的预感，Loki直觉要发生不好的事情。

“我要做什么？我要操你啊。”Thor凑到Loki耳边，说出让他身心震颤的话，顺便还轻咬了一口他小巧的耳垂。

“你疯了，你真是疯了，我是你弟弟啊！”Loki震惊地摇了摇头，翻身想逃，却被一把拉回了床上。

“我有你疯吗，饥渴到连Fandarl都去勾引！”想起这事，Thor就怒不可遏。

大手一挥，直接扒下Loki的浴袍，Thor的眼里闪烁着像饿狼见到食物一样兴奋的光芒，Loki未着寸缕的身子也随即展现在他眼前。

“你不是想被人操吗，这么饥渴的身体，我来满足你不就行了，何必找别人呢。”

“你在说什么！你给我起来！啊......”

“与其便宜了Fandarl那个家伙，不如让哥哥来帮你，反正，你也只是欠操不是吗？”看到平日里都不拿正眼看他的弟弟此刻不知所措的缩在自己怀里，Thor精神分外的亢奋，让他忍不住想要做些什么。

“混蛋！”Loki气得不行，一口咬上Thor的肩膀，深红的咬痕烙在结实的肩膀上。Thor吸了一口冷气，却霸道的不肯放过他，膝盖顶在Loki在两腿之间，将他的腿狠狠分开，粗糙的大手来到他的身下寻找那个闭合的花瓣，用手指摩擦着那个软软的部位，轻轻的打着圈按揉。

“呜……不要，不要……Thor！……嗯……那里，嗯……好奇怪……不要这样……”前所未有的强烈快感刺激得Loki忍不住尖叫出声，声音甚至带上了几分哭腔。

“啊！！！啊啊啊啊......不......不行......Thor！”那样娇柔敏感的部位哪里禁得住Thor无情的玩弄，Loki溃不成军地软倒在床上，红着脸身子轻颤，口中溢出的呻吟激得Thor欲火焚身。

不行，还不是时候，难得耐住了性子，Thor轻笑一声，“都湿了，还不想要。”

“才......才没有。”双腿被高高架起，腰部也被禁锢住，Loki感觉自己就像砧板上的鱼，任人宰割。

平日温和谦让的Thor此时却像换了个人似的，开始得寸进尺， “没有吗，Loki，你自己看看，这么淫荡的身体究竟是谁的，才刚摸了一下，就流出这么多水。”

被强制抚弄的羞愤与新奇的快感刺激着Loki，身体不由自主的分泌出淫液，从内道缓缓流出，浸得腿间又湿又滑。Thor的手指开始试探着往肉穴内部戳弄。

“啊......不可以的Thor，我们不能这样做......”意会到Thor的心思，Loki鼓起勇气直视着男人火热的目光，哪怕在Thor的触碰下他快要软成了一滩水，源源不断的快感让他的喉咙都开始无意识的发出呻吟，那甜美的叫声陌生极了，丝毫不像他自己的声音，腻得仿佛要粘出丝来。

“乖，Loki，听话。”Thor深邃的眼窝中，往日明亮阳光的蓝眸中只剩下偏执和狂热的痴迷。

以往在他面前总是处于劣势吃瘪的哥哥，现在好像换了一个人，听到他求饶的声音，Thor不仅没有放手，反而加重了呼吸，手里的动作也更加粗鲁。

“Thor！Thor，轻点，疼......”怎么办，怎么办，该怎样打消Thor耍弄自己的念头，这可是自己的亲生哥哥啊，真的和他做了，岂不是有背道德。

听到Loki的示弱，Thor心软的放轻了手劲。或许是体质特殊，Loki下身光滑无一毛发，尺寸正常的阴茎也干干净净的，粉嫩的小穴被之前流出的蜜液染得水光水滑，此刻随着主人紧张的情绪正轻轻颤抖闭合。

“不要，不要看！”Loki像只猫儿似的哀鸣着，想要合上自己的腿，却被健壮的手臂无情压开，火热的目光落到上面，让他羞愧难当。

“为什么不要，这么好看的地方，居然不让我早点看到，怕我吃了你吗？”

“呜……不可以......”事情的发展超出了Loki的想象，他害怕极了，想逃却又逃不了。言语刺激下，不争气的花穴竟被激得涌出一股淫液。

“乖，别哭，都流水了，来，哥哥给你舔干净。”

不等Loki拒绝，湿热的舌头就凑到粉嫩温软的嫩穴上，细细舔舐上面的蜜汁。极少触碰的私密部位被自己哥哥粗糙的舌头柔情的舔弄着，敏感的身体一下子就激动了起来，止不住地往外流淌淫液。

“啊！不要，不行的Thor！”唔......怎么会这么舒服，Loki你要冷静，你要冷静，啊啊啊，不行了！！

“怎么越舔越多了？这么敏感吗弟弟。”

“啊！！不是的，我不是......”Loki嘴上说着拒绝的话，赤裸的身体却随着Thor的舔弄不停轻颤，大腿内侧的软肉微微痉挛，显然是舒爽到了极致。

“还是不肯说真话。”Thor凑上双唇堵住两片变得嫣红的花瓣，更加卖力地舔弄起来，甚至将嘴凑到那香软的穴口，重重一吸，将那些香甜的蜜液吸进嘴里。

“嗯……啊……不行了，Thor，不要舔了……唔……”好爽，好舒服！！！

小穴第一次被人吸允舔弄的强烈快感让Loki脑子霎时一片空白，过电般的快感让他身子一个激灵。白生生小腿在空气中晃动着，腿尖紧紧绷直不知如何是好，紧致的甬道涌出大股滑液。

Thor觉得自己的下身快要胀到爆炸了，但是为了能让Loki舒舒服服的接受他的侵犯，依旧克制住自己，保持耐心，舌头像一条灵活的蛇一样往穴内钻去，挑逗着敏感的内壁。

Loki紧紧咬住拳头不让自己发出淫荡的叫声。理智和欲望不断拉扯，一边告诉自己这样是不对的，一边又抵挡不住快感的侵蚀，乖巧又淫荡夹住Thor的脑袋无言求欢，最真实的感受就是不愿意他离开。

感受到Loki的邀请，Thor嘴上不停，折磨得Loki哭喊着发出好听的呻吟，直到被舔弄到达高潮。

终于，在Loki仰着头发出尖叫，并颤抖着潮吹的瞬间，Thor喘着粗气抬起头来，将粗大的阴茎抵住娇小的穴口来回摩擦，蓄势待发。

感受到不一样的坚硬顶住了自己的柔软，Loki乱成浆糊的脑子终于涌入一丝清明。

“不要！我们是兄弟啊！Thor......你冷静一点！”Loki疯狂的挣扎了起来，如果说相互抚慰还能算是兄弟之间的玩闹，那插入一定是他最后的底线了。

Thor并没有就此放过他，一下一下的往上顶弄着，深刻的刺痛干让Loki更加清醒。眼看硕大的龟头就要顶入红嫩的穴口中，Loki拼命往后退，哪怕快要撞上床头，也不敢松懈。

“不可以！别插进去！Thor，求你！求你了，不要，求你不要这样。”Loki完全卸下平时骄傲高冷的模样，不顾形象的嚎啕大哭起来。

“哥哥，我错了，我错了哥哥，不要这样，我们是兄弟啊......”Loki的眼泪止不住地往下掉，这样的Thor好陌生，他真的害怕了。

我们不是！

Thor的额头青筋暴起，深深的吸了一口气才压住把真相说出的欲望。把Loki抓住翻过身来，将他两条修长白净的腿紧紧合拢。在弟弟的哭泣声中，踢开自己的裤子，将硬挺的阴茎毫不留情地挤进嫩滑的大腿间。

“呜呜呜......”Loki止不住的抽泣，灼热坚硬的阳具在一次次抽插中划过娇嫩的花瓣，大腿内侧几乎快要起火般发热发烫。

Thor在阴茎插入大腿内侧之际，便无可抑制地疯狂冲刺起来，擦撞的幅度之大，阴茎不断与娇嫩的花穴碰撞。淫液一大股一大股的从花穴中涌出，顺着大腿淌了下来，让这充满背德之情的腿交更加顺畅，Thor真恨不得直接冲进那个紧致淫荡的小穴里，但是Loki凄惨的哭叫和那个未公开的秘密硬生生把他从悬崖边上拉了回来。

就让他做这个坏人吧，Loki永远都是他最爱的弟弟，也是只属于他的弟弟。

别人妄想沾染半分，门都没有！

不知道过了多久，Loki嗓子都快哭哑了，Thor才在他双腿中释放出来。白色的黏液混合着小穴中流出的淫水，将Loki下半身弄得粘腻不堪。

“Loki，听话，知道吗。”Thor细细密密的吻落到Loki一片潮红的脸上，大手色情的抚摸着他仍在颤抖的后背。

“嗯......”Loki心神未定，委屈的发出鼻音，无奈感受着双腿间不一会儿又重新恢复了坚硬的热源。

今晚是别想睡了。


	10. Chapter 10

艰难地挪动着换了个坐姿，Loki轻皱眉头，难受地呼了口气，接着又继续冷着脸，像个没有感情的机器人一样低头抄写笔记。

拜Thor所赐，今天早上起床的时候，他发现自己的大腿根部出现一大片红痕，娇嫩的肌肤被蹂躏得红肿不堪，被牛仔裤稍硬的布料摩擦到都会感觉不适，不得已最后只能选了一条布料柔软的休闲长裤。

但就算这样，Loki也很难轻松下来，无意间的夹腿都会引发私密部位的酸麻。这一天他在椅子上坐立不安，听课也不能专心，现在只能努力集中注意力抄一抄同学的课堂笔记。

该死的Thor，要是他因为这些破事害得自己成绩下降，那自己就去把他那些宝贝签名篮球一个个戳破！一个个！一个都不留！Fuck！

清新隽秀的字体在笔记本上重重划下最后一道痕迹，Loki再也支撑不住的丢开了笔趴在桌子上，除了短暂睡眠带来的脑袋发昏，莫名其妙和自己哥哥发生了背德关系这件事，也压得他喘不过气来。

是，他以前是爱仗着Thor的疼爱胡作非为，但以Thor的性格，那些无伤大雅的恶作剧绝对不到让他记恨自己的地步。

难道，Thor是因为知道了自己身体的异样，才兴起玩弄自己的念头吗……怎么会……怎么会呢……Thor不是这种人......而且，自己可是他的亲生弟弟啊……

昨晚的Thor好像变了一个人，凶狠无比，对他的示弱求饶视若无睹，虽说没有做到最后一步，但这种程度也够受的了。Loki觉得自己就像做了一场香yan无比的噩梦，他一直被折腾到半夜，哭都哭不出声了，Thor才停下来。

什么时候睡着的，他已经不记得了。第二天一早，全靠良好的生物钟救了他一命，他从Thor的怀抱中悄悄挣脱出来，偷偷离开了自己房间。

可以说是慌不择路，迷迷糊糊的登上校车来到学校，向来精明的Loki失去了神采，一整天都过得无精打采的。至于Thor，谁管他呢。

肩膀突然被拍了一下，班上女同学灵动的嗓音里还夹杂着一丝兴奋。

“Loki，你哥哥找你~”

“啊？”谁？

“你哥哥，在外面呢。”女生捂着嘴指了指教室外站着的高大男生，眼里满是激动。

“我哥？”他怎么来了。Loki拍了拍昏昏沉沉的脑袋，抬起头往窗外望去。那个在阳光下充满活力与朝气的人，可不就是一直被他嘲笑四肢发达的哥哥吗。

“是啊是啊，你哥哥好帅呀！”

“呵呵，是吗。”帅个锤子。

Loki支着桌子站了起来，深吸一口气，才艰难地挪动脚步向外走去。他不知道该和Thor说什么，也不想看到Thor，偏偏你越不想让什么发生，什么就会发生。

该死的墨菲定律。

“Loki。”Thor像什么事都没有发生过一样，笑得一脸灿烂，和昨晚的他简直判若两人。

“你来干嘛。”Loki回头看一看一群趴在窗口上偷窥的同学，将人拉到楼梯间里去。

“你不接我电话，我就只能过来找你了。”

“有什么事吗？”

“没事，就是想你了。”说着Thor就俯身亲了过去，吓得Loki一个激灵。

“你疯了，这里是学校！”随时都可能有人闯进来的地方，这家伙真是乱来。

“不想被别人发现就乖乖听话。”Thor掐着Loki的下巴强行亲了上去。

“唔唔唔！”Loki吓得睁大了眼睛，赶紧用力的把人推开，狠狠地擦了一把嘴，“你干嘛！”

“放学等我一起回家，我带你去吃意大利菜。”

“不稀罕，你不用训练吗。”

“我请假了，怕你身体不舒服。”说着，Thor把手搭到Loki的纤腰上，慢慢下滑。

“呵，我的身体不舒服怪谁？！”色狼！啪，Loki毫不留情地把在自己屁股上又揉又捏的大手拍掉。

“怪我怪我，是我不对，Loki，你想要什么，我给你买。”

Thor不否认自己的做法过于冲动，他也想过中途收手，但是看到Loki在他身下乖巧呻吟着，他就瞬间失去了理智。Loki那副被欲//望侵蚀的模样，简直是最好的兴奋剂，让他无法抑制的想要继续做下去。

“你把我当女人哄？”Loki细长漂亮的眼睛一瞪，气不打一处来，这家伙，会不会道歉啊！

“怎么会，我只是怕你不开心，想让你高兴起来。”Thor为难了，Loki有什么特别喜欢的吗？印象中只要是弟弟想要的东西家里都能够满足他，这么多年来Loki唯一表现出过莫大的兴趣的东西，好像就只有——他。

“你想让我开心就离我远点！我现在最不想见到的人就是你！”Loki几乎是低吼着对Thor恶言相向，但是Thor却一派淡然，丝毫不见怒气。

“可是你也很舒服不是吗？”Thor不想激怒Loki，却忍不住轻笑出声，慢慢逼近了惊慌失措的人，将他压制在雪白的墙壁上，“昨天晚上那么热情的缠着我不让我走的人，不也是你吗，Loki。”

“闭嘴！才不是！我是被你强迫的！”Loki气急败坏地否认事实，伸手想捂住Thor的嘴巴，却被人一把抓住了手，牢牢扣住。

“为什么不敢承认呢？明明你也很喜欢我那样做啊。”

承认什么！承认自己不知廉耻地在哥哥身下婉转求欢吗！承认自己违背常伦地喜欢上了自己的哥哥吗！明明一切都可以瞒得好好的，都怪他，都怪这个什么都不知道就乱来的混蛋！

眼见Loki就快要被自己逼得哭了出来，Thor终于放缓了攻势。

“对不起Loki，是我错了。只要你听话，不惹我生气，我保证不会再胡来，好不好？”

“真的？”

“真的。”

真有下次，我让你求着我来。

晕乎乎的Loki已经来不及思考Thor语句中的陷阱，什么事会惹他生气，会让他不开心，可是全都由Thor说了算的。

“那我不要吃意大利菜，我要回家睡觉，我好困。”Loki委屈地低下了头，抵靠到Thor肩膀上。

“好，我们回家睡觉。”

“我要自己睡。”

“好，你自己睡，我在旁边看着你。”摸摸头。

“哼......”


	11. Chapter 11

相安无事的过了两天，终于迎来了Loki的18岁生日。因为Loki性子冷，不爱交朋友的缘故，这一次的成人礼在Loki的要求下，由Odinson夫妇操持，变成了一场商业晚宴。

身着修身黑色西装，干净利落，俊美异常的Odinson次子含着似水温润般的笑容，游刃有余地在宾客中周旋着，客气地接受着来自宾客们的祝福。 

直到另一位贵公子Fandarl携着高脚酒杯悠然上前，礼貌地将人邀走。 

“Fandarl，怎么了吗，宴会太无聊了？”Loki纤长的手指握着玻璃酒杯，轻轻摇晃，里面的高级美酒在灯光水光下熠熠闪烁。

跟着Fandarl来到露台上，昏暗却暧昧的灯光，将这一片空间笼罩在私密与幽静之中。 

“想和今晚最出众最亮眼的主角说几句悄悄话，不知道这个要求算不算过分？” 

夜晚的凉风拂去酒后的迷醉，凉凉的掠过脸颊，Loki深吸了一口外面清新的空气，心情也好了起来。 

“还真是有点过分，毕竟里面满堂宾客都是为我而来的，我却抛下他们跟你跑出来。不过，看在你长得还不错的份上，就勉强原谅你吧。”Loki装作不屑的配合着Fandarl的腔调，一举一动都端着高傲的姿态，却又在和Fandarl四目相对的瞬间笑出声来。

“好吧，Loki，为什么要把生日宴会办成商业交流晚会呢？我还以为你会低调的只邀请一些朋友同学之类的过来开个派对。”Fandarl拉进和Loki之间的距离，凝视着那长长的睫毛下投映出的阴影，努力想看出Loki心里在想什么。 

“开派对？像Thor一样吗？”郑重的成人礼，偏偏拒绝了父母的安排，请了一大帮不靠谱的同学到家里开派对，所有人都玩到疯掉，连父亲珍藏的美酒都被偷出来好几瓶，差点没把Odin给气坏了。

“哈哈哈，差不多。”回想起去年Thor生日时疯狂的泳池派对，Fandarl也不由得笑着摇了摇头。 

“我觉得这样也挺好的啊，我本来就没什么朋友，与其强迫自己融入到一个不适合的群体当中，不如将利益最大化，至少今晚的客人，大部分都跟我们家族有利益关系，以后我和Thor是要接手家族企业的，早点熟络起来，对大家都好。”Loki不在乎的耸耸肩，玩得好的朋友他已经一一邀请过了，至于其他人，他是真的没有兴趣。 

“或许，我更希望你能单纯地享受生日快乐。” 

“谢谢，Fandarl，你能来我就已经很快乐了。”Loki望向Fandarl的眼睛里仿佛闪动着无数星子光芒，一颦一笑都牵动着Fandarl的心跳。

“这么容易就满足了吗，礼物你都没拆开呢。”Fandarl轻笑一声，眼里尽是柔情蜜意。 

“什么礼物？”Loki好奇的挑了挑眉，心思缜密的Fandarl准备的礼物，还真是值得期待呀。 

“你自己要求的礼物，自己都忘了吗？我可是准备好了哦，我的小王子。”Fandarl冲今晚的主角眨了眨眼，暗示性的点了点嘴唇，好像在吸引Loki主动投怀送抱。 

“啊......我想起来了 ，你这个家伙，真是！”回忆起之前说过玩笑此刻被Fandarl拿出来较真，Loki被逗得眉开眼笑，和Fandarl闹作一团。 

“不是你自己要求的吗？嗯，怎么现在又想反悔了？”Fandarl发出爽朗的笑声，柔软的额发垂落眼前，掩盖不住心动的亮光，一副坠入爱河的傻小子模样。

“哪有......”Loki不自在地避开Fandarl的眼神，将黯然的情绪浓缩在眼底。

“是遇到什么事了吗？”心细的Fandarl挑起Loki的下巴，让他正视自己的目光，逃避不能解决问题，他要成为那个能够让Loki放开心结畅所欲言的人。

“也没什么啦，不过是想到以后要继承家业，有些紧张罢了。”Loki将目光落到Fandarl胸前别致的碎钻胸针上，之前妈妈也给他们兄弟俩买过一对同款的胸针，他的镶嵌着翠绿的宝石，Thor的则是血色欲滴的红宝石。

“是吗。”Fandarl轻轻摩擦着Loki光洁的下颌，语气中带着淡淡的失落。刚刚的Loki在说到未来规划时，可还是一副胜券在握，自信满满的样子，骗他也不想个更靠谱的借口吗，还是Loki真的在为什么所困扰，连往日精明的算盘都打不响了。

“当然，难道还要指望我那个只在乎自己肌肉好不好看的笨蛋哥哥担起Odinson家族的重任吗？”黑发小王子打起精神，扬起头直视好友，口中带着不容置喙的肯定与骄傲。

Loki嘚瑟的小模样引得Fandarl目光渐深，他凑上前去想要亲吻Loki上扬的嘴唇，却在下一秒被无情的推开。

宛若天边方才还闪耀的星辰隐没了身影，Fandarl脸上的笑容也随即消失，内心感到意外极了。

“对不起对不起Fandarl，我没，没反应过来。”Loki同样不敢置信地看向脸上划过受伤神色的人，暗暗懊恼，自己这是怎么了，躲什么呢。

“没关系，Loki，一个亲吻而已。”你的犹豫才是真正让我心惊的信号啊。 

Fandarl年轻气盛，相貌英俊，谈过几次恋爱，自认对每个恋人都做到了尽情投入，满足对方，但从没有什么人能让他真正放下心防，用心去爱。唯一的例外，就是眼前这个神色慌张，躲开了他的人，Loki，他从小就爱慕的对象，他想将那颗鲜活跳动的心双手奉上的人。

凝重的气氛倏地被一把冷漠的嗓音打断，出现在露台另一侧的高大男人声音里有着不容置疑的霸道，“Loki，过来。” 

听到呼喊，Loki却僵住了身体，站在Fandarl身边不愿移动。 

“要我过去拉你吗？弟弟。” 

“Thor，Loki已经成年了，你让他自己做选择可以吗？”Fandarl无奈地看着突然出现的Thor，下意识地挡在了Loki面前，虽是徒劳，但也表现了他的决心。 

“噢，是吗？Loki，那你要做什么样的选择呢？” 

“Fandarl，你先去玩吧，他们还等着你呢。”Loki推了推Fandarl，意示他先行离开。 

“Loki……” 

“没事，我和Thor聊两句，你先进去吧。” 

“好吧，待会儿来找我玩。” 

“嗯。” 

Fandarl把Loki垂落脸颊的发丝挽了上去，又亲昵的摸了摸他的脸，才依依不舍的往屋内走去。 

Thor将不满都写在了脸上，拉着Loki的手臂把他扯到自己面前，不客气的用手在Fandarl摸过的地方用力擦了擦。 

“疼！” 

“知道疼你就应该及时拒绝他！” 

“你不能总这样威胁我！” 

“我威胁你了吗？嗯？”Thor发出性感的鼻音，离得他越来越近。 

“你……你离我远点！爸爸妈妈还在里面呢！” 

“那刚才Fandarl都快贴到你身上了，你怎么不叫他离你远点？”Thor的眼睛危险的眯了起来，“你还在想着他。” 

“他是我男朋友，我和他亲热有什么问题。”Loki将谎言脱口而出，觉得现在的自己就像不要命一样拼命在虎口边挑拨。 

“他什么时候变成你男朋友了？”Thor的脸色突然变黑，用力抓住人不肯放开。 

“就刚才，Fandarl问我要不要和他在一起，我同意了。” 

Thor沉着脸，觉得自己现在简直是怒火攻心。 

“现在，立刻，马上，给我拒绝掉。” 

“我不要！” 

“你不去说，那就我去，”Thor耐下脾气，意味深长的看了Loki一眼，“至于我会怎么跟他说，就不是你能把控的了，弟弟。” 

“不许！我去，我去说！我去还不行吗！”Thor·Odinson，你可真是好样的！Loki咬牙切齿地伸出手在Thor的腰肉上狠掐一把。 

“嘶——”Thor疼得直吸冷气，Loki可真是一点都不手下留情啊，“Loki，听话，我只是不希望你被Fandarl带上歧途。” 

“跟自己的哥哥搞到一起就不算歧途了吗？”Loki冷笑一声，仿佛听见了世界上最可笑的笑话。 

“只要你能永远在我身边，就不是歧途。”Thor认真的注视着Loki，一字一句的说道，没有半点玩笑的意思。 

被Thor眼中的专注与深情所震撼，Loki愣着半天说不出话来。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

Loki轻咬下唇，回头望了眼定定站在露台上的Thor，对方目光如炬，上扬的嘴角透露着恶意的威胁，轻轻张口，那口型分明两个字，“快去”。 

Loki无奈地转过身子，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，沮丧地朝Fandarl走去。 

怎么说啊…… 

“Fandarl。”拍了拍正在和朋友聊天的Fandarl的肩膀，Loki礼貌地和来宾微笑示意了一下，对方当即识趣地离开了这一方角落。 

“Loki，和Thor聊完了吗？”Fandarl弯起的眉眼间满是柔情。 

“嗯……我有事想和你说。”Loki轻咬下唇，犹豫不决。 

“我也有事想和你说。” 

“啊，什么？” 

只见Fandarl从口袋里掏出一个蓝色绒布方形小盒子，冲他宠溺一笑，仿佛方才Loki的躲闪对他没有造成任何影响。 

“我还以为赶不上了，但是刚刚我朋友帮我拿了过来。”Fandarl满意极了，他不想再拖下去了。Loki看似无所畏惧什么都敢做，其实内心小心谨慎，稍有风吹草动就会缩回自己的安全区里，Thor的阻碍就是最好的证明。 

盒子被修长的指尖轻轻打开，璀璨的光芒在盒子中绽放，一颗精致的绿宝石戒指，戒托上还带有繁复精细的花纹，从那颗流光溢彩的宝石上和巧夺天工的设计上，就能看得出这枚戒指的来历不凡。 

Loki呼吸都要停滞了。 

“这是我请意大利名师设计的戒指，本来想定做一枚钻戒的，但是，当我看到这颗绿宝石的时候，我就想到了你，它和你的眼睛一样迷人，都那么让我心醉。”Fandarl凝视着Loki深邃的眼睛，如此令人沉迷，仿佛下一秒就要把他拉入深渊。 

“Fandarl，我，我不能接受……这个……”订婚戒指，Loki想好的拒绝突然被卡在了口中，他实在想不到Fandarl会这么认真的对待这段感情，动作还这么快。 

订婚，可不是他们两个说订就订的。

“我知道，这太匆忙了，我其实也没有准备好。”Fandarl不好意思地笑了笑，“但是，当我看到这枚戒指的时候，我就等不及要把他送给你了，别现在拒绝我，好吗？” 

“对不起。”Loki低头看着被塞到他手中的丝绒盒子，复杂的思绪在眼中涌动。 

“说什么对不起，今天可是你的生日，要开开心心的。如果我让你为难了，你就当他是个普通的生日礼物，等你考虑好了，再回复我。”Fandarl摸上Loki的脖子，倾身在他颊边落下一吻。 

Loki待那温热的气息逐渐远离，才呆呆地反应过来，他紧张的环顾四周，还好，还好没有那个高大的身影在暗中窥伺。 

“对了，你要和我说什么？” 送出了精心准备的礼物，Fandarl也轻松了很多。

“没，我想问问你饿不饿？要不要吃点东西，这次请的高级糕点师做的蛋糕很好吃哦。”Loki把四四方方的小盒子塞进了西装口袋里，不自然地向Fandarl展露笑容。 

“好啊，我们一起去吃。”见Loki在他的表白下收起了那枚戒指，Fandarl的心情十分愉悦。

Loki还是喜欢他的，对吧，他还是有机会的。

“你明天晚上有空吗？”Loki一边领着人往餐桌走去，一边思考着合适的拒绝方式。

“有，怎么了。”Fandarl开心一笑，Loki的邀约，必须有空呀。

“我听说中庭街那边开了个新的酒吧，要不我们一起去喝酒吧。”那样的氛围，喝点酒，会比较好开口吧。

“好啊。”Fandarl爽快地答道。

吃下Loki亲手拿给他的蛋糕，香甜的滋味在心头蔓延，无比期待着明天的约会。

夜晚，宾客走后，Loki拖着疲惫的身体走回自己的房间里，还没来得及关门，一个壮硕的身影就灵活地闪了进来。

Loki不用回头都知道是谁，他忍着怒气好脾气地送客，“你该回你自己的房间了。” 

Thor笑得玩世不恭，“那你要跟我回去吗？” 

“我跟你回去做什么……”Loki扯下领结，解开了领口的两颗扣子，然后就感受到一股热源包围了上来。

“你说做什么。”Thor低笑一声，沙哑的嗓音充满磁性，从背后把人拢入怀中，不顾Loki的意愿，帮人把剩下的纽扣全部解开。微微鼓起的胸部接触到冷风，粉色的两点颤颤巍巍站立了起来。

“你干嘛呀，爸妈在家呢。”被牢牢压制在怀里的Loki扭动着身体想要逃脱，却发现自己不经意间将身后那人的下/体摩擦得越来越硬。

“你叫小点声，他们不就听不见了吗。”Thor一只手揉弄着Loki软嫩的前胸，一手滑向他的腰间，利落地把皮带解了开来。

“嗯哼……”混蛋，变态，傻瓜。“你要做什么，赶紧做，做完就滚回你的房间去。”

“弟弟，你以前可不是这么冷漠的。”Thor既委屈又生气，重重地在Loki脖子上咬了一口，烙下一个深色的牙印。

“你属狗的啊！放开！”都要被他咬青了！！

“不放！”对他这么凶，不放不放！

“你刚才和Fandarl说了什么？”没撑几秒，Thor就酸溜溜的开口，说句分手要那么久吗，他没等到Loki回来就被人拉走了，只远远看到Fandarl拿了什么东西给Loki。

“没，没说什么。”才不要告诉你。

“你和他说清楚了吗？不和他在一起玩了。”

“嗯，说了，当然说了。”说了才怪，自己都还没开口呢，Fandarl就连订婚戒指都拿出来了，这种场合这种情况，怎么说得清楚。

“真乖。”Thor满意地点点头，像个关心弟弟的好哥哥一样一本正经，语重心长，手下的动作却没停，“Fandarl那么轻易的就放手，证明他根本不喜欢你，就是想跟你玩玩，这样的男人，不值得你把自己交出去，哥哥怎么能放心你跟他交往呢。”

一说分手就分手，也不坚持坚持，如果是自己，绝对不会轻易放弃的。

“才不是……”Loki从牙齿里挤出一句。

Fandarl才不是想跟他玩玩而已，是自己把他拖下水了。

“不是什么？”

“懒得理你。”

Loki有些愤愤不平，但是又不敢反驳这随时化身为狼的凶狠的大魔王。

得知Loki已经和Fandarl撇清了关系，Thor的心情好了不少。

“他刚才拿了什么给你，嗯？”小小一盒，不会是安全套吧。

“没什么……”总不能跟这变态说是求婚戒指吧，他肯定会气死的。

“说不说？”Thor加大了揉按胸/部的力度，Loki几乎要尖叫出声。

“礼物，一个小礼物。”Loki压下咽喉中快要冒出来的呻吟。

“什么礼物？”这么小一个？

“项链，就项链。”问那么细干什么，Fandarl给他送个礼物都不行了吗。

“真的？”Thor粗砺的指腹开始在那最敏感的部位徘徊。

“呜，真的真的……放开我。”Loki双腿发颤，要不是被抵住，一定会脚软滑下去的。

“你的身体可不是这样说的。”Thor 色/qing的舌头滑过Loki的肩膀，舔上他的耳朵，湿哒哒的舌头在耳洞里抽/cha着。被恶人侵袭着敏感耳部，快/感像触电似的传遍Loki全身。

“不要，不要在这里，到床上去。”Loki虚虚的开口，他要站不住了。

“好，哥哥满足你。”Thor轻松地把人打横抱了起来，往床上走去。


	13. Chapter 13

Thor将人抱到床上，正准备脱下他的衣服，却被Loki抗拒的推开，“我自己脱。”

“这么乖？”Thor一挑眉，有些恶劣地盯着Loki敞开的胸口。

“嗯……”Loki爬到床边，小心翼翼的将西装外套脱下，放到床头柜上，不能被Thor发现那枚戒指。

“好了吗？”多一分钟Thor都嫌不耐烦，直接扑过去抓住Loki纤细的脚踝，将人拉了过来。

“唔……”Thor凶猛地气息宛若牢笼将他禁锢。

“成年了啊弟弟，开心吗？”

“开心啊，我成年了，有继承权了，以后我继承了阿斯加德，我就把你赶出去，让你一无所有。”

“呵呵，”真是胆大的小家伙，“你舍得吗？”

“怎么舍不得，最舍得就是你了。”Loki嘴硬的顶回去，胸前微凉，不服气地把衣服拢了拢。

“真是个小坏蛋，”Thor又把Loki衣服给扒开，“我也很开心，因为今晚就能把你给吃掉了。”Thkr凶狠地扑在Loki身上，饿狼似的在白皙如玉的身体上啃咬着。

“嗯哼，不进去……不行吗……”Loki将手贴在Thor结实的肌肉上，汲取着对方身体的温度。

“不进去，满足得了你这个小骚货吗？”Thor肆意地玩弄着怀里满脸绯红的美人，用唇舌吸吮白嫩的肌肤，在靠近肩部的后颈留下一个深色的红色印记。

“别……别舔……”以Thor这个力度，一定会在脖子上留下痕迹的，被爸爸妈妈发现可怎么办？

“为什么？你怕了？”Thor也察觉到被人发觉的可能性，湿滑的唇舌从Loki的脖子滑向微微隆起的胸脯，含住那颗小奶子，色情的又吸又舔。

“不要说这种废话。”他们俩，谁承担得起被人发现背德之情的后果。

Thor不以为意地咧嘴一笑，“你乖一点，我就不在显眼的地方留下痕迹。”

宛若天神般俊美的金发男人趴在他的胸口，双手挤压玩弄着他的乳肉，两个小奶子都被揉得通红，又热又爽，上面沾着Thor的口水，只是Thor注意地没有把吻痕落在上面。

Loki的西裤轻易就被Thor拉扯下来，阴茎精神抖擞地跳了出来，头部难耐地吐出前列腺液。

Loki的双腿被分开，双腿间隐秘的缝隙也被暴露了出来，Thor日思夜想的那两瓣粉嫩的阴唇正在微微收缩着，惹人怜爱的轻轻颤抖。Loki光滑的阴阜没有半丝毛发，既纯洁又色情，将那漂亮的花穴完全暴露了于空气中。 

Thor的呼吸明显加重，用手轻轻摸了一把那湿漉漉的花瓣。

“Loki，你真敏感，只是摸一摸就开始流水了。” Thor接受了小骚逼的诱惑。低下头，不断的用狡猾的舌头舔弄着他的阴阜，粗糙的舌苔还狠狠挤压着敏感的阴蒂，直将肥嫩的骚穴舔的软乎乎湿哒哒的，逐渐深入钻到穴缝当中。

“喔……好棒……好舒服……啊啊……”Loki忍不住呻吟出来，自从两天前Thor给他舔了一次穴，他就对这刺激的感觉着了迷，就好像吸毒一样，明知道不能，但那种飘飘欲仙的感觉却让人既害怕，又想沉沦，肉穴也愈发瘙痒。 

“真甜，弟弟，要尝尝你的骚水吗？”Thor抬起头，贱兮兮的冲Loki笑了笑。 

“滚开，才没你那么变态。”Loki一只脚踩在Thor宽厚的肩膀上，却只是虚虚踩着，没有真的要推开的意思。 

Thor低头闷笑，粗糙的手指浅浅的扩张弟弟的肉穴，确保Loki已经做好了承受他的准备，才将手指抽出来，将狰狞的巨物抵了上去。 

Loki紧张的咽了咽口水，感受到灼热的龟头抵在穴口跃跃欲试。修长的双腿被Thor握住压折，羞耻的姿势让Loki也看到了自己粉嫩的阴唇是如何被那根青筋暴起的大阴茎摩擦的。

紧要关头，Thor却停了下来，仿佛在刻意捉弄自己的猎物，“想要哥哥进去吗？” 

“你到底要不要做！”混蛋，到底要他怎么样！

“乖，Loki，好好看着，我是怎么给你破处的，以后再发骚，就来找哥哥帮忙，知道吗？”Thor用硬挺的阴茎拍了拍水穴，滋滋水声在空气中回荡着，淫糜色气。

“我就是憋死也不会找你这个混蛋！”哪怕身为鱼肉，Loki也依旧牙尖嘴利的在虎口边挑逗着，Thor不屑地一笑，对弟弟的口是心非习以为常。

不过，Loki的叛逆还是让他有些烦躁，原本细致的动作也变得粗鲁起来。粗大的肉棒直直顶入自己弟弟的小嫩穴里，蛮横地将那紧闭的处子穴一点点撑开。

“呜……啊哈……太大了……Thor……不行的，吃不下的……”被撕裂的疼痛感让Loki抓着床单的手都开始泛白，那股被打开的感觉让他恐惧，更可怕的是，明明已经这么痛了，内部竟然还在不知酣足的想要更多。

“可以的，Loki，相信你的小骚逼，忍一忍。”Thor毫不留情，固定住Loki颤动的双腿，没有停留的冲了进去，几缕鲜血顺着进出的阴茎缓缓流下，Loki紧咬的牙关里泄出一丝哀鸣。

Thor舔舐着Loki颈上的汗珠，抚弄着他无精打采的阴茎，自己炙热的肉棒完全撑开弟弟肥美的小骚逼，茎身上的青筋难耐的跳动着，想要开始攻占城池。

但是为了让Loki能尽快享受到快感，Thor耐心的在他体内浅浅地摩擦着，刻意搜寻他的骚点。 

不一会儿，Loki的声音就变了调子，眼睛里泛着水色一片朦胧，脸色愈发潮红难耐。Thor拨弄着他柔软的黑丝，温柔地亲吻着他那张漂亮的脸蛋，“Loki，舒服吗？开始爽了吗？” 

“啊……好胀……”就算不想轻易屈服于肉欲之下，但是饥渴骚痒的肉壁被Thor摩擦过的时候，陌生的快感还是让他意犹未尽。 

“真棒，咬得真紧，真爽。”紧致的肉壁吸得Thor头皮发麻，忍耐不住的开始了猛烈地抽插。 

“才没有……呜……太快了……太快了……不行了哈……”密集的快感把初次感受性爱的Loki冲击得晕头转向的。 

“可以的，你里面好湿啊，好多水，都要被肏出声来了，呼。”Thor有力的腰身撞得Loki一下一下的往后仰去，又被狠狠的拉住不给他逃离的机会。 

“啊啊……啊啊啊……呜……慢点……”交合的肉体激烈碰撞，声音密集，啪啪作响。

“操死你，叫你一天到晚勾引我，还说是我弟弟，小骚逼怎么夹得这么紧？”

“我没有……啊啊啊……才不是……”

“不是吗，哥哥的大鸡巴干得你不舒服吗？嗯，舒不舒服？” 

“喔……”Loki脑子一片混乱，只得顺着Thor的意去回答：“是的……喔……好棒，Thor的大鸡巴好厉害……要坏了……啊哈……啊。”

Thor听见Loki乖顺的淫叫，愈发兴奋，眼里更是迸射出热烈的火花，“谁的大鸡巴厉害，Fandarl的还是哥哥的？说啊，还敢不敢去勾引别人了？”

Loki迷乱地扬起头，情不自禁地将身体向Thor送上去，已是一副沉沦欲海的淫荡模样，“是哥哥的，被哥哥的大鸡巴干得好舒服……喔……好棒……啊哈……小骚穴好爽……”

“真是淫荡的小家伙，是不是早就想哥哥上你了，嗯，哥哥把你的小骚逼操坏好不好？”

“喔……不要……啊哈……操坏了以后就不能再操了……呜呜……”

看着Loki情迷意乱的模样，Thor将粗大的阴茎狠狠的往穴心里顶弄着，心机地摩擦过Loki的骚点，Loki爽得主动投怀送抱，乖乖将嫩嫩的舌头伸出来配合Thor的亲吻，本有几分醉意的人儿此刻更是沉醉得不行。

上面的小嘴被狠狠吮吸着，下面的小口也在被凶狠的操撞。在Thor的持续肏弄下，娇嫩的宫口被顶出一丝缝隙，硕大的龟头将缝隙狠狠撞开，恐怖的阴茎强势的长驱直入，在紧致的子宫里翻江倒海。

“啊啊啊......”强烈的刺激让洛基经受不住的失声尖叫，挺立的阴茎抖动着喷射了出来，肉穴也抽搐着喷出了大股淫液，直直浇在托尔的龟头上，让他的肉棒爽得跳动着胀大了几分。

“居然被操射了，真是淫荡的身体啊弟弟。”Thor恶意地打趣着还在射精的Loki。

“呜呜呜，射了......啊啊啊！！太舒服了......”第一次破壁就感受到了极致恐怖的快感，Loki只觉得从下体传来的高潮就要将他淹没了，纤瘦的身体在颤抖着痉挛，位于上方的男人却不肯放过他，一下又一下重重的在娇嫩的子宫中冲刺。

“都被插射了，接下来会潮吹吗？Loki，你这么浪，一定可以被干到潮吹吧？”同样是初次的Thor也只在成人动作片里看到过少数潮吹的境况，但不知为何他就是觉得身下一边呜咽着说不要，一边骚乱的扭动着身子的人就是可以。

想到Loki会被他插到潮吹，他整个人兴奋的发狂，结实的腰身也如同打桩机一般疯狂撞击着。

“呜呜…啊…不行了……Thor停一下……喔……”Loki经受不住的流下眼泪，希望Thor能适可而止的停下来，太刺激了。

“停不下来，你的小骚穴太会吸了，我要射给你。”激烈的交覆让两人下身泥泞一片，湿软的媚穴里在大阴茎的抽插下被带出大量淫液，粉嫩的阴唇都被肏成了艳丽的深红色，上面还覆粘着一层白沫。

听到Thor要射进去，Loki开始无措地挣扎起来，“喔……不可以内射……啊啊啊……会怀孕的……会怀孕的……”

本以为Thor在听到怀孕后会停下来，射在外面，没想到Thor反而更加激动，大鸡巴上的青筋还一下一下地跳动着，“Loki，你要给我生孩子吗，呼，哥哥要射给你，把全部精液都射给你，射在你的骚子宫里面，让你生个宝宝。”

Loki仿佛听到了恶魔的低语，内心都要崩溃了， “Thor，不要……不可以……我是你弟弟……不可以这样……”Loki委屈地哭了出来，可是骚穴却与他的想法背道而驰，激烈的快感让他爽得快要融化了。最敏感的地方被Thor持续顶弄着，快感连绵，不断挤压，他感觉自己又要濒临高潮了。

粗大的鸡巴蛮横地在他的嫩穴里楔入，直接冲到最深处。Loki无法否认，尽管他内心再不愿意，快感还是如同浪潮一般汹涌袭来，将他冲上最高的顶点，这一切，都是Thor带来的。

“爽吗Loki，哥哥操得你舒服吗？”

“喔……啊啊啊…………要被干死了……啊啊啊啊啊……”恐怖的快感让Loki爽得绷直了脚指头，肉穴甚至开始了不同寻常的收缩，大股大股的水液喷涌了出来，仿佛一个小型喷泉，连Thor的大鸡巴都无法完全堵住，水液喷溅出来，将Thor的小腹都浇湿了。

“我的天，Loki，你居然真的可以潮吹，要被你夹射了，哥哥现在就把热乎乎的精液全部射给你。”

“不……Thor……不要……”Loki无助地抵着Thor健壮的胸膛想要把人推走，但是强劲的精柱已经一股一股喷射在他的子宫内壁上，烫的他浑身发软。

完了，射进去了。

Loki无力地合上双眼，放任了Thor对他的侵蚀。


End file.
